Comment Tuer Drago Malefoy en 10 Leçons
by Cally-Muse
Summary: traduc de '10 Ways To Kill Draco Malfoy'. Hr en a raz le bol de Malfoy et décide de faire une liste de tous les moyens envisageable pour se débarrasser de lui. mais qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque ses plans se réaliseront, et la rapprocheront de lui davantage?
1. preview

**10 WAYS TO KILL DRACO MALFOY.**

_Ou_

_Comment tuer Drago Malefoy en 10 leçons. _

_Hello Lecteur !!_

_Cette petite fic (hum hum, tout est relatif ) n'est pas de moi !!_

_Non, non je ne fais que la traduire._

_Les idées, les mots, les personnages supplémentaires, les évènements appartiennent tous à Dralulya, une Néo-Zélandaise qui a eu un grand coup de génie pour cette histoire._

_Le titre original est '10 ways to Kill Draco Malfoy'. __Si vous voulez la lire en version originale._

_C'est un Drago/Hermione, bien entendu. _

_Je ne dis pas que ma traduction est parfaire, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop 'd'anglophonismes' et que j'ai su respecter au mieux le sens que l'auteur a voulu donner._

_La Fic se déroule sur un peu moins d'une année complète à Poudlard et s'étire sur 40 chapitres._

_Chaque chapitre est un PdV différent (Point de Vue : PoV en anglais) venant d'un des personnages principaux. Il n'y aura pas que des PoV de Drago et Hermione, je le dis tout de suite. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi, en attendant je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire :_

**ENJOY IT !!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Some words for Drakulya : 

I'm really pleased that you gave me the permission to translate your story.

I had a lot of fun, reading it. I literally ate this one; it was pleasure for each word.

I hope my translation respect the sense you wanted to give to your story. I really hope so …

You said me that you love French, do you speak it?

By the way, I'm really glad to have the chance to perform my own English translating your story; it's a real challenge, 'cos I never ever thought I would be able to.

So, well, it was a real pleasure to read, and a big challenge to translate. But … what a good time!!

Kiss you girl!!

XXX

 SOOOOOOOOOOOO, LET'S GO!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Hermione.**

Bon, je ne veux pas que vous vous imaginiez que je suis dangereuse ou un truc du genre. Absolument pas. Je suis une sorcière de 16 ans tout à fait normale qui méprise la violence, et qui n'a aucune intention de finir sa vie à Azkaban. Je n'aurais de même, jamais l'idée de maudire quelqu'un, à moins que ce 'quelqu'un' soit tellement énervant et agaçant que personne ne puisse le supporter bien longtemps. C'est là que j'aurais sorti ma baguette et lui aurais jeté une malédiction.

Et je connais des tas de malédictions et sortilèges, croyez-moi. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez donc à quelqu'un qui me connait. Il vous confirmera ce que je viens de dire.

Mais il y a une personne et ses deux acolytes que mes amis et moi maudissons assez régulièrement. Il fait partie intégrante de la catégorie de personnes que j'ai citées plus haut, et bien plus même. Il est mauvais, menteur, et en plus tricheur. Une fois, lui et sa cour ont essayés de se faire passer pour des Détraqueurs dans le seul but d'effrayer Harry pour qu'il perde un match de Quidditch, mais Harry s'est occupé d'eux. Une autre fois, il s'est fait griffer par un Hippogriffe par sa propre faute et a presque fait perdre son travail à Hagrid (et la tête à l'Hippogriffe avec ça). Harry est encore intervenu, mais j'étais là cette fois, juste pour être sûre de les sauver tous les deux.

Donc, vous voyez de quelle sorte de personne je parle. Et vous devez certainement avoir déjà deviné de qui il s'agit.

Evidemment. Drago Malefoy. Nous lui avons fait gerber des limaces, changé son nez en un melon, et l'avons observé se métamorphoser en un furet blanc bondissant tout autour de la Grande Salle. Et tout cela, sans le moindre remord ou pitié. Bien, peut-être des remord lorsqu'à chaque fois il redevenait lui-même.

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'était lors de mon premier trajet à bord du train qui nous emmenait à Poudlard. Il était jeune, avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux gris insondables qui vous transperçaient. Il parlait toujours d'une voix traînante et moqueuse (excepté lorsqu'il avait peur, hehe) et il avait constamment un air de dégout profond su le visage, les sourcils froncés en permanence. Ses laquais, Crabbe et Goyle, étaient totalement dépourvu d'une chose vitale : l'intelligence. Ils étaient tout aussi stupides qu'ils le sont devenus, mais réussissant tout de même à faire leur trou à la fin de l'année d'exams.

Harry et Ron se firent, de lui et ses suivants, immédiatement des ennemis, tandis que je devenais amie avec eux, alors instinctivement Malefoy et moi-même ne fûmes pas en très bon termes non plus. En deuxième année, il me fit savoir la portée de sa haine envers moi en m'appelant 'Sang-de-bourbe' (sorcier avec du sang moldu). L'année suivante je lui renvoyai la pareille en lui collant mon poing dans la figure. Se fut extrêmement satisfaisant.

Maintenant vous devez avoir une légère idée sur le 'pourquoi je le déteste tellement'.

Bien, pour l'instant je suis à bord du Poudlard Express, assise dans un compartiment avec mes meilleurs amis, Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-Echappe-Encore-A-Voldemort, et Ron Weasley. La sœur cadette de Ron, Ginny, est là également, ainsi que Neville Londubat, un garçon totalement distrait, qui ne l'est plus tellement. Surtout depuis que sa grand-mère, qui était fatiguée de le voir oublier constamment des choses chez lui et de devoir les lui renvoyer par hibou, lui a lancé un compliqué mais efficace sort de mémoire. Il se souvient même maintenant de choses que la plupart d'entre nous avaient oubliées.

'_Tu te souviens la fois où tu m'avais pétrifié pour m'empêcher de vous retenir dans la salle commune en première année, Hermione ? Lorsque vous êtes passés par la trappe du chien à trois têtes ?'_ Il rit. _'C'était une vraie torture. Mais je suppose que tu l'as fait pour mon propre bien, n'est-ce pas ?'_

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire quand je parle de se rappeler les choses. Je me dandine, embarrassée, à ma place. _'J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Je m'excuse encore.'_

_'Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas entrain de t'accuser. Après tout, c'était il y a plus de quatre ans maintenant.'_

Cela fait-il réellement si longtemps que nous avons aidé Harry à s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale ? J'entre en sixième année. Ha, bin oui. Ça fait effectivement plus de quatre ans. _'Hum hum'_ dis-je distraitement. Neville voit bien que je ne réponds pas vraiment et engage donc la conversation avec Ginny.

_'Enfin, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?'_ me demande Harry, penché au dessus de la tablette recouverte de nourriture (une demie Pattacitrouille, un morceau de Chocogrenouille, et une boite encore intacte de Dragées Surprises). Il avait bien grandi, finalement, et était d'une demie tête plus grand que moi. Ron, par contre, détenait encore la palme, toujours aussi grand.

_'Ça a été, comme d'habitude. As-tu reçu les lettres de Ron, et les miennes ?'_. Harry n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir de la maison des Dursley de tout l'été, et nous savions combien c'était dur pour lui, alors nous le tenions au courant des nouvelles du monde sorcier en lui envoyant journaux et nourriture.

_'Ouais, merci. Ça m'a véritablement sauvé la vie. Dudley n'est pas vraiment partageur'_ il sourit. Ron, qui avait déjà vu Dudley par le passé, acquiesça vivement.

_'Par Satan, il ne l'est définitivement pas'_ dit-il. _'Rien qu'au premier regard j'aurais pu le dire. Et de ce que j'entends, il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois'._

_'Ne sois pas médisant, Ron'_ lui dis-je. _'Je suis persuadée qu'il a … hum … fait de son mieux pour suivre son régime, n'est-ce pas ? n'as-tu pas dit qu'il continuait celui d'il y a deux ans Harry ?'_

_'Si, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça ait un bon impact sur lui. Il pique des crises de colère tous les jours et a quasiment réduis la maison en miettes.'_

_'Oh. Je vois'_.

Le paysage défile derrière les vitres. Le conducteur du train nous annonce que nous arrivons dans quarante minutes, tandis que je regarde dehors. Les près verts d'il y a quelques heures ont disparus, remplacés par une obscurité totale. La nuit était tombée.

_'On devrait se changer maintenant'_ dit Ginny. Nous approuvons tous mais à notre retour, nous nous trouvons devant une bien étrange scène : Malefoy assis à nos places, sans Crabbe et Goyle. Il se sert dans nos Dragées Surprises et se grimace à lui-même comme il en mange une. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge lourdement et Malefoy lève les yeux vers nous. Ginny et moi inspirons alors soudainement. Son visage avait toujours cet air désabusé habituel, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'en rayonnait que plus. Sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleu clair. Ou alors la façon dont ses cheveux blonds, qui n'étaient plus du tout en place, longs, retombaient sur ses épaules, et ces mèches dans les yeux. Ses yeux. Aux longs cils et à l'intensité glaciale.

Que quelqu'un me pince, vite. Je me dégoute moi-même. Qu'est-ce que j'étais partie à penser ? Que Malefoy est plutôt agréable à regarder ?

Ron me réveilla. _'Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? tu le fixais avec un air bizarre'_ dit-il, semblant horrifié. Je constate qu'Harry a tiré Ginny à l'écart brusquement, un air stupéfait sur le visage. Il semble que Ginny se soit aussi peu contrôlée que moi et ait essayé de sauter sur Malefoy.

_'Oui, en effet'_. La voix lente de Malefoy me sort de mes pensées. Ha ! Sa voix ! Ce n'est plus du tout la vois trainante que nous connaissions, mais un souffle profond, plus sexy Dra-

J'ai sérieusement besoin d'une thérapie. Tout de suite. Où sont les psys lorsqu'on a besoin d'eux ?

_'Les filles n'ont pas arrêté de me fixer pendant tout le trajet. Au début, il n'y avait que Pansy, alors je trouvais ça normal. Mais quand elle est partie puis revenue avec d'autres filles, la plupart ont voulu se jeter sur moi.'_

Ce qui explique l'air décoiffé. Je ris. Il me regarde.

_'C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de, hem, rester dans votre compartiment pour les quelques dernières minutes. Personne ne viendra me chercher ici de toute façon'_. Il attrape une autre dragée.

_'Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux rester ?'_ dit Harry froidement.

_'Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je veux rester dans le même compartiment que Potty, la belette, Sang-de-bourbe et leurs amis ?'_, attaque-t-il. _'J'vais finir par péter un cable, c'est pour ça que je suis là'_.

Ron serre ses poings de colère. Harry le retient pendant que Neville imprime les évènements dans sa mémoire.

_'On a juste à faire comme s'il n'était pas là et à s'asseoir'_, murmure-t-il sombrement. Ce que nous faisons. Aucun des garçons ne veut s'asseoir près de Malefoy alors Ginny s'est installée à côté, m'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face. Ginny rougit furieusement d'être si près de Drago mais tout ce que moi je ressens c'est de l'effroi et l'envie indescriptible que le train arrive vite, très vite à Poudlard.

_'Combien de temps avant qu'on arrive ?'_, je demande. Malefoy était entrain de me regarder depuis cinq minutes –me fixer, en fait- et je me sentais un chouya nerveuse et exaspérée.

Harry hausse les épaules _'sais pas'_.

Les vingt minutes suivantes sont passées dans un silence insupportable, brisé seulement par les 'mâchouillages' de Ron, qui a cédé à sa faim et se saisit du dernier bonbon. Drago continue de me regarder, tournant parfois la tête pour fixer quelqu'un d'autre ou pour examiner ses Dragées Surprises soigneusement avant soit de la balancer soit de la manger.

J'essaye vraiment fort de ne pas le regarder et de me concentrer sur le paysage, mais il fait tellement noir dehors que la vitre devient une sorte de miroir et je vois le visage de Drago regardant maintenant aussi par la vitre. Nous échangeons des regards et lorsqu'il me fait un doigt d'honneur, je lui envoie un bon coup dans le tibia. Récompensé par un '_oomph'_ à peine contenu. Tous mes amis se retournent et assassinent Malefoy du regard tous en même temps, quoique Ginny se dégonfle et à mi-chemin du même regard que les autres, baisse les yeux.

_'Nous arriverons dans approximativement 10 minutes'_, nous fait savoir le conducteur par les interphones. Nous poussons un soupir de soulagement et après 11 minutes d'insultes silencieuses échangées, Malefoy me donne un douloureux coup et s'en va rejoindre la Grande Salle en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, qui le cherchaient dans le train.

Je suis tellement furieuse après lui que je frappe durement ce qui se trouve le plus près de moi. Cette chose se trouve être le dos de Ron qui est projeté en avant par la force du choque. _'Ouch ! c'était pour quoi ça, 'Mione ?'_ se plaint-il, frottant son dos en revenant.

Harry me tapote dans le dos. _'Je sais à quel point Malefoy est irritant. Juste … t'en fais pas, ok ? Ça ne vaut pas la peine de frapper Ron à cause de lui'_. Je saisis le message et regarde Ron timidement.

_'Désolée pour ça. Je crois que je me suis emportée'_.

Ron acquiesce et arrête de se frotter le dos. _'Tu es pardonnée'_, dit-il souriant.

Nous nous asseyons à notre table dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des Serpentards se sont regroupés en une petite foule compacte et j'ai comme l'impression de savoir qui est au centre. Quelques unes des filles des autres maisons regardent longuement vers cette table, comme si simplement en le voulant, elles aussi pouvaient être là-bas. Ginny en fait partie. Je la secoue et elle me regarde.

_'Hum ?'_

_'Ne regarde pas les Serpentards comme ça. Tu es une pure Griffondor, pour l'amour de Dieu !'_

_'Oh, je les fixais ?'_, rougit-elle et regarde ailleurs. _'Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.'_

Je me tourne vers les professeurs en entendant Dumbledore s'éclaircir la gorge et les Serpentards retournent alors à leurs places. Beaucoup d'entre les professeurs sont surpris de voir apparaitre Drago. Les femmes lèvent un sourcil et échangent des coups d'œil. La nouvelle prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Professeur Anderson, jeune et jolie, semble celle qui apprécie le plus la vue qui s'offre. Je les vois chuchoter les unes avec les autres, avant de plonger dans le silence lorsque Dumbledore parla. Puis les plats se remplirent de délicieux mets, dans lesquels tout le monde piocha.

Ron est le premier à gaver sa bouche de nourriture, comme d'habitude. Les Pattacitrouilles dans le train ne semblent pas avoir atténué sa faim, et il empile dans son assiette plus de nourriture qu'il ne peut en manger. Harry le regarde, rigole, et il plonge sous la table faisant croire qu'il ramassait quelque chose pour ne pas mourir de rire lorsque Ron s'étrangle avec sa nourriture et devient rouge. Il me jette un coup d'œil suppliant. Je soupire et fais un vague geste de la main. Instantanément il retrouve une allure normale et reprend son gavage.

Lorsque le festin prend fin, les élèves commencent à se disperser vers leurs maisons respectives et seuls les professeurs restent. Je me dirige avec Harry et Ron vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Le Préfet en fonction, un garçon plutôt grand de 17ans avec des cheveux bruns courts, donne le mot de passe (Fortuna major). La peinture s'ouvre et nous entrons.

_'Ah ! c'est bon d'être de retour,'_ dit Ron, s'étalant de tout son long sur le fauteuil le plus près. Harry et moi faisons de même.

_'De retour pour un confortable, lit à baldaquin'_, ajoute Harry.

_'Quoi, les Dursley-t-ont-ils encore fait dormir dans le placard ?'_, sourit Ron.

_'Nan, j'suis trop grand pour rentrer dedans maintenant.'_ Harry secoue la tête. _'Non, ils m'ont fait camper dehors quelques nuits quand ils ne pouvaient pas supporter les vols incessants d'Hedwige et le bruit de sa cage en fer lorsqu'elle rapportait des lettres.'_

Je ris. _'De notre part.'_

Ron se lève et s'étire. _'Bon, j'vais me coucher. Les cours commencent demain, vous vous souvenez ?'_

_'Oh, génial'_, dis-je heureuse. _'Quoi ?'_, je demande lorsque les deux autres me fixent.

_'Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu attendes les cours impatiemment'_, bougonne Harry. _'Mais au moins ça veut dire que tu peux vérifier nos devoirs.'_

Nous nous souhaitons une bonne nuit et je m'en vais dans mon dortoir. A peine entrée, Lavande et Parvati accourent vers moi.

_'As-tu vu Drago, Hermione ?'_, s'excite Lavande. _'L'as-tu vu ? Il est troooooooop séduisant ! Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt !'._ Parvati acquiesce.

J'atteins mon lit. _'Mais il reste toujours un Serpentard puant'_, dis-je en me couchant sous mes draps. Je vois Parvati hausser les épaules.

_'Bien, au moins maintenant, c'est un Serpentard vraiment sexy'_, dit-elle, rigolant, et commençant à chuchoter avec Lavande.

J'ai l'impression que je vais avoir quelques soucis à m'endormir ce soir, avec ces deux-là à côté.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HIhihihi ...

alors, que pensez-vous de ce début?

Kiss everyone.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello ! Je ne vous ferais pas trop attendre pour l'instant dans la publication, j'ai eu du temps libre hier pour continuer la traduction. Voici donc le Chapitre 2, qui est sous le PoV de Drago.

Enjoy !

**RaR : **

**Caella :** ce qui a changé chez Drago ? Hum, son physique essentiellement. Ça le rend 'mégament' plus attirant . En tout cas c'est ce que j'en ai compris, et j'peux affirmer que c'est ça. :)

**tAfeuuh : **j'te remercie :) j'fais de mon mieux, bise

**Sara Rose : **voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant.

**Kiss The Model : **merci. Il faut vraiment dire merci à Drakulya pour m'avoir permise de traduire son travail. Ça m'aide bien en plus, certains mots que je ne connaissais pas et que je pourrais réutiliser now. En tout cas merci de ta review.

**The lord of shadows : **les plans d'Hermione vont arrivés !! Les chapitres sont plutôt courts alors ça ne devrait plus tarder. Elle a vraiment certaines idées tordues et … dangereuse Hermione. Allez, j'arrête de te mettre l'eau à la bouche, ce n'est pas gentil de ma part . Bise

**Misofty : **c'est prometteur, j'peux te l'assurer . Tu me diras si je respecte bien le sens de ce que l'auteur veut faire comprendre si tu la lis en anglais, can you ? Bise

**Drakulya:** Hi Drakulya! You there!! I'm really pleased. You made sense, sure . When did you start to learn French? Anyway, your 'très bien ce début' made me laugh, really. I didn't expect a few words of french from you . Good Luck to keep learning! Kiss you.

**MeDiNo: **voilà la suite! Pas trop d'attente je suppose . Bise

LET'S GO !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 2 : Drago.**

Ma sixième année à Poudlard a commencé plutôt bizarrement …

Dès que j'ai eu posé un pied voie 9 ¾, j'ai constaté beaucoup de femmes qui me suivaient du regard. Les plus vieilles d'entre elles levèrent un sourcil avant de s'en retourner à ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire ou reporter leur attention à leurs filles, qui elles, étaient toujours concentrée sur le garçon de 16ans qui venait juste de leur passer devant. Je souris d'un air satisfait. Beaucoup de filles rougirent, alors que certaines se battaient pour garder un œil sur moi tout en parlant à leurs petits-amis. La plupart d'entre eux me regardaient avec un air jaloux et haineux évident. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais mort déjà des milliers de fois.

Heureusement, c'est impossible, et j'étais toujours debout et en vie.

Bon, sinon, je me dirigeais à dessein vers le train, ignorant tous les autres. Alors Pansy apparut presque de nulle part et se jeta sur moi. Par chance, l'été m'a été bénéfique (taille et muscles), et je fus donc capable de m'éviter une chute. Mais c'était limite.

'_Drago chéri'_, ronronna-t-elle, me donnant un regard qui, j'ai supposé, se voulait séducteur, mais qui parut seulement très vicieux. _'Comment étaient tes vacances ?'_.

Bon Dieu. Cette fille me saute dessus et me tue presque juste pour me poser une question aussi stupide ? Je lui ai froncé les sourcils et me suis trainé, avec un peu d'effort, vers un compartiment vide. Pansy s'accrocha à moi tout du long, sous les regards d'envie des autres filles.

Merde, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elles ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me regardaient comme ça ?

Je suppose qu'avoir laissé pousser mes cheveux a beaucoup amélioré mon apparence.

J'ai finalement réussi à dégager Pansy après quelques minutes de lutte. Puis elle décide de s'asseoir près de moi et de se pelotonner contre moi. Punaise. Je la poussai sans ménagement et elle se mit à bouder. Elle se leva quelques minutes pour s'asseoir finalement en face de moi. Je peux supposer qu'elle était entrain de se demander qu'elle aurait été la meilleure place pour avoir une bonne vue sur un certain Malefoy. A ce moment, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent, sûrement après avoir ouvert chacun des autres compartiments devant lesquels ils sont passés pour voir si j'y étais. Aucun doute que les personnes qui étaient dedans furent un peu énervées.

'_Où étiez-vous passés tous les deux ?'_, dis-je d'une voix mordante, tirant mes pensées de Pansy, qui se contentait maintenant de me fixer. Ils semblèrent craintifs.

'_Désolé. Goyle voulait des trucs à manger et il a poursuivit le charriot jusqu'au 1__er__ wagon'_. Crabbe donna un coup de coude à Goyle qui grogna de douleur. Tsss. Bande de crétins. On pourrait penser qu'avoir pris le Poudlard Express pendant cinq ans leur aurait appris que le charriot de nourriture commence à passer au moment où le train part, pas avant.

Après quelques heures, Pansy en était toujours au même point. Ses yeux fixés sur moi, guettant le moindre de mes mouvements. Enfer, n'a-t-elle pas besoin de cligner des yeux parfois celle-là?

'_Je vais faire un tour. Je reviens, mon cœur.'_

'_C'est pas la peine'_, dis-je mais elle était déjà partie. Crabbe et Goyle se marrent, comme ils le font chaque fois que je dis quelque chose d'à peur près drôle, comme des chiens fidèles. Je soupirai et cherchai quoi faire pour me tenir à distance de Pansy avant qu'elle ne revienne. _'Restez là'_, dis-je aux deux autres, qui acquiescèrent. Je suis sorti et ce que je vis me fit pâlir. Si c'était possible de l'être plus. Je ressemblai déjà à un vampire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me prélasser beaucoup au soleil pendant les vacances, et ma peau brillait presque, elle était vraiment blanche.

Ce que j'ai vu c'était Pansy marchant dans ma direction à la tête d'une bande de filles de Serpentard, quelques une que j'ai reconnues. Elle me pointa du doigt. Bon sang. Elles me virent et commencèrent à courir. Le martèlement de leurs pieds faisant trembler le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ? Étais-je si beau que toutes les filles allaient me pourchasser ?

Mais malgré mes pensées confuses je me mis à courir également. Quelques téméraires m'ont attrapé avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas et ont commencé à me renifler de partout. Putain ! Il faut vraiment que je dégage de là ! Je me suis détaché de cette masse de filles et m'échappai. Je peux être vraiment très rapide quand je veux –j'ai besoin de- l'être.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où je pouvais aller. J'ai remarqué Potter se dirigeant vers la tête du train avec ses amis. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu je jetai un regard derrière moi pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait personne en vue, puis me glissa dans leur compartiment maintenant vide.

Là, assis depuis un moment, je réfléchissais à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toutes ces filles qui me fixaient. Elles étaient après moi. En d'autres termes, elles me voulaient. C'était une pensée effrayante, même pour un Malefoy tel que moi. Je veux dire, évidemment, avoir des filles sexy qui ne veulent que vous est parfaitement satisfaisant. Mais lorsque se sont des personnes telles que Millicent Bulstrode, ça devient vraiment épouvantable.

Je piochai dans un sachet encore fermé de Dragées Surprises et m'amusais à trouver les saveurs. Si je pouvais avoir pioché une dragée comestible et éventuellement d'un bon goût, je serais foutument très chanceux.

Puis Potter, Weasley et Granger, la fille Weasley et Londubat se ramènent et me voient, mais je m'en fiche complètement, vaguement conscient uniquement qu'une porte s'est ouverte quelque part près de moi. Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix. Weasley, sans aucun doute. Je lève les yeux, feignant la surprise.

Après un moment de 'discussion', ils s'assoient. Puisque Potter, Weasley et Londubat refusent d'être trop près de moi et qu'il n'y a pas de compartiment libre ailleurs, Granger est obligée de s'installer face à moi tandis que Ginny Weasley est à côté de moi. La petite sœur de Ron n'est pas trop mal à regarder-les même cheveux roux que tous les Weasley, et un visage que j'imagine vous pouvez qualifier de, malgré tout, mignon.

Je porte mon regard sur Granger. Elle semble avoir amélioré un peu son look pendant l'été. Ses cheveux ne sont plus touffus mais élégamment bouclés, coupés à quelques centimètres de ses épaules. Ses dents sont parfaites, mais c'est sûrement parce que Madame Pomfresh les avait rétrécies quelques années auparavant.

Si elle n'était pas autant plongée dans ses bouquins, Granger pourrait éventuellement être assez mignonne.

Hmm.

Elle remarque que je la fixe et, embarrassée, elle se tourne vers la fenêtre. Je fais un doigt à son reflet, qu'elle voit. Ses yeux s'élargissent et je ressens un coup au tibia la seconde suivante. Ça fait un mal de chien et je me retiens de crier. Bien, j'ai toujours su comment cette Sang-de-bourbe pouvait frapper. J'en ai fait l'expérience durant ma troisième année, pour avoir insulté ce stupide demi-géant d'Hagrid que ces trois là adorent. Je n'avais jamais été frappé par qui que soit avant ça. C'était la première fois, et heureusement la dernière.

Quand nous descendons du train je prends ma revanche en lui donnant, hum, accidentellement, un coup sur la cheville en retour. Elle halète de douleur et me poignarde du regard. Rien de nouveau à ce niveau là.

Crabbe et Goyle me retrouvent quelques instants plus tard. _'Où étais-tu ? pourquoi tu te tiens près de Potter ?'_ me demande Goyle.

'_Ca ne te regarde absolument pas'_, dis-je malicieux.

Goyle saisit le message et se tait.

Après la répartition des premières années, nous avons un petit moment de libre avant que le repas ne commence. Instantanément je suis assailli par une bande de filles de Serpentard, qui rient niaisement.

'_Oh, __Drago__, tu es __magnifique__ aujourd'hui !'_

' _Je dois avouer. Ta coupe est juste trop …. Trop sublime !'_

'_Tu as __grandi__ Drago ! –rire sexy tenté-' _

Blablabla. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore se lève et commence son habituel discours faisant se disperser la foule, j'aurais pu embrasser ses vieux pieds fripés.

'_Bienvenue à Poudlard. Pour certains d'entre vous, cela sera votre première année ici. J'espère que vous vous y sentirez bien. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, comme je suis persuadé que vous avez tous assez faim. Allez-y !'_.

Affamé est probablement l'adjectif qui convient mieux. Je peux entendre l'estomac de Crabbe gargouiller à côté de moi.

Tous les élèves s'extasient et applaudissent lorsque que les plats surchargés apparaissent enfin. Plusieurs nouveaux retinrent un hoquet de plaisir et de stupeur face à ces apparitions, pour ma part, j'ai vu ça tellement de fois maintenant, que je me contente de manger avec une expression d'ennui profond sur le visage. La moitié de ma table garde leurs yeux braqués sur moi, et vous pouvez facilement deviner quelle moitié.

Le festin passé, chacun quitte la salle rapidement, fatigué par le trajet en train et pensant avec bonheur aux lits chauds qui les attendent dans leurs dortoirs. Pour une fois, je n'attends pas uniquement de pouvoir dormir mais également de pouvoir échapper à toutes ces filles épuisantes.

Ainsi, lorsque tous sont occupés ailleurs (ce qui reste un exploit quand on sait que Pansy me garde en vue toutes les secondes de ce regard pervers et que tous les autres me fixent, assez surpris) je me fonds dans l'obscurité et atteins la salle commune des Serpentards en quelques minutes. Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas collés à mes basques, bon, principalement parce qu'ils sont plus difficiles à dissimuler, même dans l'ombre.

Dans mon dortoir, je constate, à ma grande surprise, que Blaise est déjà là. Lorsqu'il me voit, il saute presque de stupéfaction. '_Drago ! qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? ça te rend très sexy'_, rit bêtement Zabini.

Ai-je mentionné que Blaise est bi ?

'_Oh vraiment'_, je réponds, avant de me déshabiller, ne gardant que mon boxer, très conscient du regard affamé avec lequel il me fixait. Je plonge dans mon lit aussi vite que je le peux. Blaise a l'air vraiment déçu.

Après un moment, les autres garçons de 6ème année arrivent. Les murmurent qui s'étendaient dans le silence sont remplacés par les ronflements qui enflent dans l'air.

Fait chier. Je couvre ma tête de mon oreiller et fait de mon mieux pour m'endormir, essayant en même temps de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Il semble qu'en moins d'une journée je sois devenu quelque chose comme un Dieu sexuel –enfin, plus qu'avant quoi. Je veux dire, depuis que les filles font vraiment attention aux garçons j'étais toujours celui dont elles tombaient amoureuses en premier. Maintenant … j'ai le sentiment que certaines filles de ma maison voudront tourner ça à plus qu'un simple coup de foudre.

Geignant silencieusement pour moi-même et pensant à ce qui allait sûrement m'attendre demain, je me couche sur le dos et ferme les yeux pour enfin dormir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note de l'Auteur : J'espère que maintenant vous comprenez un peu mieux pourquoi il est tellement regardé par la population féminine de Poudlard. Si non, hum, vous comprendrez dans un petit moment. C'est surtout à cause de son apparence : une peau d'une pâleur surnaturelle, coupe de cheveux un peu négligée, toujours aussi blond (voire blanc) mais plus long, une musculature définie… Yeah …

Note de la Traductrice : et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais bon, ça n'est pas bien grave. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je ne sais pas exactement avec quelle fréquence je posterais les chapitres, étant donné que je travail en ce moment en tant que fille au-pair je ne sais pas avec précision quand seront mes moments de liberté. Pour l'instant pas trop de problèmes puisque les enfants vont encore à l'école mais les vacances d'été approchent et ils seront beaucoup plus avec moi. Mais bon, en général le soir à partir de 21h j'suis tranquille et bon, la traduction, ce n'est pas comme si j'inventais l'histoire, ça me prends moins de temps que de vraiment réfléchir .

Enfin bref, mis à part ça, je tiens à vous remercier de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire, j'm'attendais pas du tout à avoir des reviews tout de suite.

J'espère que cette suite vous plait autant que le chapitre précédent.

Bises à tous.

Cally-Muse.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi people !!

Comment allez-vous? moi perso, mis à part la pluie incessante, je vais très bien! j'suis désolée j'ai rien posté hier, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne me suis pas vraiment faite "d'emploi du temps" à respecter pour cette fiction. étant donné que j'ai pas mal de temps pour la traduire en ce moment ça avance vite, mais ça peut très bien ne pas être le cas plus tard. enfin bref.

sinon merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'suis contente que le Chapitre 2 vous ai plu aussi, même si j'y suis pas vraiment pour grand chose lol. juste une chose ... si à certains moments vous trouvez que ma traduction, sur une phrase ou un mot, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

et maintenant **RaR:**

**Caella: **merci :) . comme je le dis, je ne peux pas prédire la fréquence de mes posts, pour l'instant ça va, mais j'suis pas Trelawney, j'peux pas dire pour plus tard, mais je ferais de mon mieux, promis :). bises.

**the lord of shadows: **voui Drago ... laisse-moi trente secondes de fantasmes stp ... okay c'est bon j'suis là . alors oui Drago, le beau Drago, le merveilleux Drago, le merveilleusement beau Drago ... comment ça j'me répète? lol, bien que je ne me l'imagine pas trop les cheveux longs, ça ne peut de toute façon rien enlever à son charme ... tu veux un verre d'eau? non .. bises.

**Misofty:** j'te remercie :). je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous donner un charabiat de franglish incompréhensible. j'sais pas si je respecte tous les détails mais je m'y applique en tout cas. et puis tu sais, la version anglaise n'est pas si compliquée que ça à lire. j'suis pas un génie en anglais (bon sans fausse modestie, j'me défends plutôt bien), mais elle est très compréhensible. y'a pas de mots encyclopédiques dedans quoi ;). bises.

**Pomeline:** tu l'imagines toi Drago encore plus sexy ?? ... j'dois dire qu'on fait difficilement mieux quand même, alors là ... j'crois que, même si je suis plutôt comme Hermione à ne pas craquer sur le premier venu, là je serais ... une Lavande bis lol. et puis de toute façon Hermione elle n'a que de belles paroles... elle ne dira pas toujours 'I hate you !' lol. j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. bises.

**cmwamisskika:** JESS !! qu'è que ty fais là ?? lol. cool, j'suis contente :D. j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite. gros bisous ma tite Melpy adorée !

**MeDiNo:** ha, j'avais pas pensé à ça ... être à la place de Blaise j'veux dire ... Bi ou non, j'lui aurais sauté dessus lol. un boxer, c'est tellement bête de ne garder qu'un mini bout de tissus sur soi lol. du Malefoy au petit déjeuner moi je dis !! :D voici donc la suite! Bises.

**Sara Rose:** j'espère que tu n'as pas trop endommagé ton matériel informatique en pensant au blond lol. n'empêche, t'as vu l'influence qu'il a sur nous, lol. bises.

et voici donc le chapitre suivant.

ENJOY IT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3 : Ron.**

Bon. Avant que vous ne soupçonniez n'importe quoi, je dois vous dire. Je suis définitivement hétéro. J'aime les filles (sans vous dire lesquelles), pas les garçons. Vous avez saisi ? Bien.

Mais comme toute personne ayant la possibilité d'utiliser ses yeux, je dois bien dire que Malefoy est plutôt pas mal cette année. D'accord. Vraiment pas mal. Je ne dirai rien de plus. Juste que la plupart des filles de Poudlard peuvent maintenant se faire une opinion bien différente de lui, et l'ajouter sur leur liste de 'possibles futurs copains'. Ou d'autres sur leur liste 'je dois me le faire'. Merci mon Dieu, Hermione ne semble pas avoir été plus affectée que ça, ou elle aurait caqueté à propos de Malefoy autant que pour la SALE. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter ça. Ginny, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire.

Après ce trajet assez spécial dans le train, et une bonne nuit de repos, je me réveille le matin suivant bien au chaud dans mon lit. Je m'assois lentement, baille et me frotte les yeux avant de scruter la pièce pour voir qui d'autre est réveillé. Harry semble batailler entre rester au lit encore cinq minutes ou se lever et aller déjeuner. Le second choix l'emporte et il s'assoit, avec difficultés comme une partie de son cerveau semble essayer de le faire se recoucher sous ses couvertures. Seamus et Neville sont déjà partis, et Dean Thomas dort encore profondément.

_'Hey. Dean. Debout ! Premier jour de classe,'_ dis-je en lui jetant un coussin à la tête. _'Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard'_.

Dean grogne et ouvre un œil encore endormis. _'Hein ? Oh, ouais Ron. Bonne nuit à toi aussi'_. Et il se tourne de l'autre côté tombant à nouveau dans son sommeil.

Harry me regarde et roule des yeux en se couvrant de sa couverture pour se changer. J'vous jure. Après avoir partagé le même dortoir depuis les cinq dernières années, on pourrait penser que nous ne prêtons plus aucune attention à ceux qui se changent ou non. Mais Harry, le plus timide d'entre nous, continue encore de s'habiller ou de se déshabiller en étant à l'abri des regards.

Je laisse Dean comme il est et m'habille. Puis, je range ma baguette dans ma poche arrière, principalement pour qu'elle soit en lieu sûr mais aussi au cas où nous aurions besoin de, hum, donner une leçon à quelqu'un. Harry émerge de ses draps, ses vêtements tout froissés et ses lunettes vraiment de travers, formant un angle bizarre sur son nez. Il rajuste tout ça et tente de coiffer ses cheveux couleur corbeau dans le but d'être un peu plus présentable, mais ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Vaincu, il soupire tandis que le miroir se moque de lui, Harry me rejoint à l'escalier qui descend dans la salle commune.

_'Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses à propos d'hier ?'_, me demande-t-il. C'est marrant. J'allais justement lui poser la même question.

_'Définitivement très bizarre'_, je réponds, faisant un bonjour de la main à Hermione, qui venait d'émerger à l'instant du dortoir des filles. _'Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment surpris que Malefoy se fasse poursuivre par des filles, en considérant la réaction de Ginny.'_

_'Est-ce que tu viens de dire quelque chose sur moi ?'_, souffle une voix menace à mon oreille, et frictionne mes cheveux douloureusement. _'Parce que si c'est le cas …'_

_'Ouch !'_, je m'écris. _'Pas les cheveux, Ginny !'_

Ginny me donne un dernier coup et s'en va, un air suffisant sur le visage pour avoir réussi à blesser son frère. Je lui fronce les sourcils, qu'elle me renvoie et puis m'ignore. J'entends un petit rire et me tourne vers Harry, l'air accusateur. _'Hey ! Tu es supposé être de mon côté. Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ?'_

_'Rien. C'est rien,'_ Harry rosit. Pourquoi, je ne peux que l'imaginer.

_'Serait-ce que tu soutiens Ginny, maintenant ?'_, je lui demande, rusé.

Il devient alors rouge et tousse doucement avant de changer de sujet. _'Allons déjeuner'_, dit-il rapidement, et s'en va en me lançant un regard alarmé. Ginny le suit. Hermione me rejoint.

_'Allez Ron'_, me dit-elle._ 'Tu ne vas pas rester planter là toute la journée et rater les cours.'_

En parlant des cours, je n'ai toujours pas mon emploi du temps. _'Tu sais c'qu'on a ce matin ?',_ je lui demande après quelques minutes alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la table des Griffondors. Nous trouvons des places près d'Harry et nous y installons.

_'Je ne suis pas sûre. Nous allons avoir nos emplois du temps dans peu de temps, de toute façon. Oh, regarde !'_. Des chouettes avaient commencé à apparaitre au travers des grandes fenêtres ouvertes, et chacune atterrit devant un élève, lâche un morceau de papier et s'en va. Quelques unes laissent aussi des lettres et des paquets provenant des familles des concernés, et Malefoy, je remarque, reçoit un grand paquet de bonbons encore. Ça ne semble pas lui convenir et ouvre le paquet avant de le passer à Crabbe et Goyle, qui dévorent chacun une bonne partie de la boite avant de la reposer.

Harry l'a vu aussi, mais Hermione est bien trop occupée à vérifier notre emploi du temps pour prêter plus d'attention à Malefoy. _'Humm. Oh, génial. Double cours de Potions avec les Serpentards dès la première heure le lundi matin. Et pareil le vendredi aussi !'_, elle lève les yeux vers la table des Serpentard, en colère. '_Triste façon de commencer l'année. Au moins nous avons Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid demain matin. Sans Serpentards.'_

_'Pff'_, dis-je, en piochant quelques saucisses et toasts. Hermione triture un peu ses œufs brouillés avant de repousser finalement son assiette en soupirant._ 'Quoi, tu te prends encore la tête avec le fait que se sont des elfes de maison qui nous préparent nos repas ?'_, dis-je au travers de la montagne de saucisse qui occupe tout l'espace de ma bouche.

Hermione me lance un regard dégouté. _'Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Je ne veux pas assister à la décomposition d'une saucisse mâchée par tes dents. Et oui. Ils devraient au moins être payés pour faire ça, non ?'_

Harry rigole._ 'Toujours avec ta sale ?'_, demande-t-il les yeux brillants de malice. Je sais combien c'est difficile pour lui en ce moment, avec la disparition de Sirius et tout ça, mais Harry semble prendre ça avec assez de relativité et parait sain et joyeux. Bien. Si Harry avait déprimé cette année, et avec la moitié de l'école après Malefoy, j'aurais sûrement pris le même chemin qu'Harry et serait tombé en dépression aussi.

_'C'est S-A-L-E ! Et pas sale !'_ dit Hermione brusquement. _'Tu ne pourrais pas le dire correctement pour une fois ?'_

Harry sourit et retourne à son petit déjeuner_. 'Hey, SALE ne s'écrit-il pas 'sale' ?'_

Hermione semble vraiment en colère et murmure quelque chose comme _'idiots de garçons qui ne peuvent même pas respecter un nom'._ Personnellement, bien, je suis d'accord avec Harry. C'est difficile de ne pas dire 'sale'. S-A-L-E est bien trop long pour n'importe qui pour s'en donner la peine.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers les donjons. Hermione a laissé tomber sa colère envers Harry alors que nous approchons de la salle de classe où ont lieu les Potions, faite de pierres froides. _'Il fait vraiment froid. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris la cheminée de la classe de Trelawney pour la mettre ici ?',_ se plaint-elle. Harry acquiesce.

_'Ouais, une cheminée serait la bienvenue, mais sans ses odeurs, merci',_ dit-il, plissant le nez au souvenir des parfums forts et entêtants de la classe de Divination qui le faisaient toujours s'assoupir.

Nous entrons aussi silencieusement que possible et trouvons des places libres les unes à côté des autres. Seamus, Dean et Neville sont déjà là. Quelques Serpentards aussi, mais heureusement pas Rogue, alors nous pouvons parler librement. _'Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que l'on va faire aujourd'hui ?',_ demande Neville, le visage anxieux. _'Pensez-vous que maintenant que mon problème de mémoire est réglé, je ferais de meilleures potions ?'_. Il regarde les ingrédients posés sur la table tout en parlant.

_'Probablement',_ dit Harry. _'Tu te souviendras exactement de ce que dira Rogue, ainsi que ce qu'il y aura d'écrit au tableau'._

_'Ouais, tu pourras faire une potion parfaite, et Rogue ne te punira plus !'_, j'ajoute. Neville pousse un soupire de soulagement et parait très content.

Bien que je rechigne à l'admettre, je suis maintenant un peu envieux de la nouvelle habilité de Neville (avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, bien sûr) à se rappeler de tout dans les moindres détails. Je pense que je vais aller rendre visite à sa grand-mère et lui demander de me lancer le même sort de mémoire.

Juste à cet instant, Rogue arrive d'un pas rapide, suivis de Malefoy, ses copains et une bande d'autres Serpentards. Il me ramène à ma place en m'attrapant par le col coupant court à ma conversation avec Harry et Neville et sourit avec malveillance. _'Et bien, et bien. Il semblerait que Weasley et Potter avaient une gentille petite discussion. Moins cinq points chacun pour Griffondor'_. La rage monte au visage d'Harry face à cette injustice, et le mien doit sans doute refléter la même chose. Mais sachant qu'il ne vaut mieux commencer à se disputer, nous gardons le silence, chacun de nous lançant un regard méprisant au professeur de Potions. Malefoy sourit d'un air satisfait avant d'aller s'asseoir à la dernière place restante, aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle semble hésiter entre s'éloigner ou se rapprocher de lui.

Minute. Hermione ne peut pas être entrain de penser ça. Je regarde encore, elle est pratiquement assise sur le bord de sa chaise –loin de Malefoy. Je relâche ma respiration que j'avais retenue inconsciemment et suis heureux de constater qu'Hermione n'est pas tombée sous le charme de Malefoy comme c'est le cas de Ginny. Au moins il nous restera une fille à qui se plaindre de Malefoy, une qui ne sortira pas avec.

_'Aujourd'hui nous allons faire la potion qui annule les effets de la Potion de Ratatinage que nous avions fait il y a quelques années (NdT :). Cette potion rend à la victime son aspect originel, ce qui peut être assez utile en cas d'accident avec la Potion de Ratatinage'_, dit-il. Il donne un coup sur le tableau et les instructions apparaissent instantanément. _'Lisez chaque ligne avec soin avant d'entreprendre la réalisation de la potion. Suivez les instructions à la lettre. Vous pouvez commencer !'_

Je fixe le tableau pendant un moment, mémorisant la première ligne et coupant avec soin une grosse sangsue en petits morceaux. Tout le monde fait pareil autour de moi. Quelques uns comme Hermione, sont déjà passés à la ligne suivante, qui dit de mettre la sangsue coupée dans le chaudron (remplis d'eau à la moitié) et de faire bouillir, de tourner trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre en ajoutant la poudre de corne de licorne en même temps. Je balance la sangsue et regarde Neville, transpirant à grosses gouttes comme il lit et relit chaque ligne au moins dix fois, ce qui me fait me rappeler que je ferais mieux de me concentrer sur ma potion et arrêter d'examiner ce que les autres sont entrain de faire ou alors je n'aurais jamais fini.

Lorsque chacun a fini sa potion et que différentes fumées colorées émergent des chaudrons, Rogue passe entre les tables et inspecte chaque potion attentivement. Il s'arrête d'abord au bureau de Crabbe et soupire _'Crabbe. Qu'ai-je dit à propos des racines de marguerite ? Je n'avais pas dit de toutes les jeter d'un coup, il est clairement signifié au tableau de le mettre l'une après l'autre à intervalle régulier de quelques secondes.'_ Il s'en va, ses yeux brillants, et se poste à côté de Neville, qui tremble comme une feuille. Rogue regarde sa potion.

_'Oui ! Rogue n'a rien à dire sur la potion de Neville !'_, me chuchote Harry triomphalement. Je souris, sourire qui disparait rapidement lorsque j'entends ce que Rogue dit.

_'Dix points en moins pour Griffondor. Granger, je vous ai déjà spécifié par le passé, de ne pas souffler les instructions à Londubat !'_

Hermione reste figée devant Rogue quelques secondes. _'Mais, Professeur ! je suis à trois table de Neville ! Comment pourrais-je lui souffler les instructions ?'_

Rogue la regarde. _'Ne me faites pas enlever plus de points à Griffondor, Granger'_, dit-il dangereusement, puis faisant dos à la classe. _'Terminée !'_

Les Serpentards rient de ce qu'il vient de se passer alors que nous sortons de la salle, et Malefoy s'approche de Neville.

_'Bien, je suis heureux que ta potion ait été réussie pour une fois'_, dit-il de sa voix trainante, sortant une petite fiole de sous sa robe et la débouchant. _'Donc je pense que nous pouvons essayer de voir si elle est vraiment fiable'._ En un mouvement rapide, il jette le contenu de la fiole sur Neville, qui se change immédiatement en un petit bébé, ses cris hauts perchés obligeant les élèves présents à se boucher les oreilles. Les Serpentards partent d'un rire incontrôlable. Malefoy affiche un air satisfait pour la seconde fois ce matin et s'en va. J'ai l'envie brusque de le frapper et à ce qu'il semble, tous les Griffondors se battent avec cette même envie.

_'Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeur Rogue !'_, crie Lavande, se ruant vers Neville, Parvati pas très loin derrière. _'Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser comme ça.'_

_'Reviens par ici Malefoy !'_, Je hurle dans son dos.

Il tourne sa tête blonde lentement et s'arrête. _'Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Weasley ?',_ se moque-t-il. _'Te battre ? Essaye voir.'_

En fait, je n'avais pas encore réalisé que Malefoy est maintenant un peu plus musclé que moi. Et bien que nous soyons à peu près de la même taille, je ressortirais bien plus amoché que lui d'une vraie bagarre à mains nues.

J'y repense à deux fois avant d'engager une quelconque bagarre, mais je ne peux simplement pas reculer maintenant. _'Va te faire voir, Malefoy !'_, je lui balance quand même. Il rit et part. Je fulmine intérieurement mais essaye de ne rien laisser paraitre.

Quelques minutes après Rogue arrive (Parvati était allée le chercher). Il regarde le bébé brailleur que Neville est devenu et a l'air de se retenir de ne pas s'écrouler de rire (quelque chose d'extrêmement rare chez lui). Doucement il sort une fiole semblable à celle de Malefoy et verse la potion sur le bébé. Neville commence alors à revenir à son état normal. Il remercie Rogue, bégayant un peu.

_'M-m-merci, P-Pro-Professeur R-Rogue'_

Ok, peut-être pas qu'un peu. Mais énormément.

De retour dans la salle commune, Neville est tellement gêné par les derniers évènements qu'il décide de sauter le déjeuner lorsque nous lui proposons de nous rendre dans la Grande Salle ensemble. _'C'est bon'_, murmure-t-il, en grimpant les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. _'Ça va aller. On se voit en Métamorphose.'_ Rien de plus.

Harry, Hermione et moi nous regardons.

_'C'en était une chose à faire ça !!'_, s'énerve Hermione, rendus à la table de Griffondor. Elle est tellement en colère après Malefoy qu'elle enfourne quelques pommes de terre dans sa bouche, oubliant momentanément ses histoires d'elfes de maison. _'Je veux dire, Neville ne lui a-t-il jamais fait quelque chose ?'_

_'C'est probablement le simple fait qu'il existe',_ dit Harry, vidant son assiette puis la remplissant à nouveau. _'Tu sais que Malefoy fait souvent ce genre de choses sans raisons particulières'._

_'Je parie qu'il était jaloux que la potion de Neville soit parfaite et pas la sienne',_ j'ajoute.

Hermione me regarde avec suspicion. _'Comment peux-tu savoir si elle était ou non correcte ? J'étais à côté de lui et j'ai bien vu que sa potion était irréprochable. '_

_'Mais ça n'empêche …!'_ Elle frappe avec rage sur la table, faisant vaciller les gobelets et renverser un peu de leur contenu de jus de citrouille. _'Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça au pauvre Neville !'_. Harry et moi nous reculons un petit peu.

Hermione semble très en colère et plutôt violente assez souvent en ce moment. Par exemple, lorsque nous sommes descendus du train, elle m'a frappé dans le dos si fort que j'en ai chancelé. Bien, je suppose que ça ne peut pas être vraiment dangereux, tant qu'elle ne passe pas ses nerfs sur moi. Je ne veux pas avoir à essuyer d'insultes si tôt dans l'année –le Quidditch arrive dans quelques petites semaines.

J'espère juste qu'elle donnera à Malefoy ce qu'il mérite. Vas-y Hermione !!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

: en anglais 'Shrinking Potion', littéralement 'potion de contraction' … sachant que ça date de HP et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, je ne me souvenais plus de la version française. Damn !

Mais D, parce que je suis pleine de ressources (bon, j'me jette des fleurs de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal, et puis ça entretient l'égo … lol), je suis allée faire un petit tour sur www. Encyclopédie-hp .org, section 'potions' et j'ai trouvé mon bonheur … bon il a fallu que je fasse tout l'alphabet jusqu'au R, mais bon je suppose que c'est un moindre mal pour avoir le véritable sens. Parce qu'à vrai dire, je ne me souvenais absolument pas de cette potion, mais beaucoup plus du Mangemort dont la tête change au ministère dans le HP5 à cause de 'la cloche à l'œuf'.

Enfin bref, voilà quoi !!

Encore un chapitre de boucler … j'suis désolée de vous dire que je consacrerai mon w-e à avancer ma propre fiction (Harry Potter et le Secret des Hordockh ... un peu de pub au passage :D). je ne dis pas que je traduirais pas un ou deux chapitres, mais je ferai principalement le chapitre suivant de ma fic, ça fait deux semaines presque que je n'ai pas toucher à cette histoire et on s'impatiente de ce côté là aussi. désolée encore !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu.

NdA : j'espère que les caractères des personnages ne sont pas trop différents de ce qu'ils sont habituellement (OoCout of characters). J'ai essayé de garder leurs personnalités assez compatibles à ce qu'elles sont dans les livres. Et dans ce chapitre, vous devriez avoir commencé à comprendre pourquoi Hermione entame la rédaction de la liste.

Commentaires et critiques sont bienvenus !

Bises à tous !!

**Cally-Muse.**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi FFnet-people !!

Comment vous portez-vous? . moi je dirais que ça va, j'en ai raz le bol de ce sal temps anglais qui me pourrit mes vacances (enfin, mon job de vacances essentiellement) mais bon, j'fais avec. alors j'suis désolée, j'ai un peu dépassé le week-end là mais je reviens en force aveeeeeec _le premier plan d'Hermione_ !! Pour être franche ce n'est pas celui que je préfère mais il est cohérent avec un début de pseudo relation, remise en question etc. enfin pas vraiment en fait lol. je crois qu'elle le déteste encore plus après ça ... pourquoi pas l'inverse? vous verrez bien :D ... so now ...

**RaR**:

**cmwamisskika**: muahaha, moi j'te déteste pour ce que tu lui as fait à ce pauvre Snape ... my godness, j'te jure que même now, j'm'en suis pas remise. injuste et méprisant? mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime tant lol. et oui parce que c'est Snape. look dans le dictionnaire la définition du mot 'rogue' tu verras :). j'te laisse profiter de la suite. la suite de ma fic ... j'en ai écrit un bout :S, le prochain chap s'annonce très long encore. mais j'ai de plus en plus d'idée pour la seconde partie, quoique notre dernière convers msn m'a reboostée un max lol. KTP ma lovely Melpy girl. 3

**Nora Elsa**: un poing dans la figure de Malefoy? mon dieu non!! lol. Abîme-le moi pas . j'l'aime bien notre blondinet lol. bon, ici je lui raserais bien les cheveux parce que je ne le vois définitivement pas les cheveux longs, mais bon, j'vais pas épiloguer là-dessus :). voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plait.

**Caella**: mdr, Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy ... il a beaucoup de chatche, plus qu'autre chose, mais ... mdr, il sera vraiment très bon en duel, surtout lorsque la jalousie pointera son nez lol. bisous !!

**the lord of shadows**: Weasley jaoux jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux! s'habituera, s'habituera pas? il aura du mal . mais bon, pas le choix pour lui malheureusement lol. kiss kiss.

**Chapitre 4 : Hermione.**

Argh ! L'enfoiré !

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que ce sal petit Serpentard gluant a fait à Neville en Potions. C'était vraiment la chose à ne pas faire ! Neville avait tellement honte après qu'il a refusé de descendre déjeuner et a juste murmuré quelque chose à propos de la Métamorphose que je n'ai pas saisi, contrairement à Harry et Ron qui ont acquiescé et l'ont laissé seul. Je ne voulais pas le laisser, mais j'avais faim alors je lui ai lancé un rapide sourire, qu'il me renvoya faiblement, et je suis sortie de la salle commune.

C'était il y a quelques heures.

Nous sommes maintenant à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, cette fois-ci pour le diner. Neville est revenu pour la Métamorphose et l'Histoire de la Magie après le déjeuner, et depuis lors il a semblé normal. Je le vois s'asseoir à quelques places d'Harry, Ron et moi, parlant avec animation à Dean et Seamus. Il nous aperçoit, et nous fait un petit geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Le fait qu'il aille bien à nouveau me soulage vraiment, puis il s'assoit pour le repas.

'Neville semble aller assez bien maintenant', dit Harry, alors que la nourriture apparait dans les plats en or.

'Ouais', approuve Ron. 'Je pense qu'il est passé au dessus de l'incident en Potions'. Exactement comme lors du diner d'hier soir, il commence à se gaver. Je soupire doucement d'exaspération.

'Franchement, Ron, es-tu toujours obligé de manger comme un vrai cochon ?'

Harry rit, piochant un peu de purée. 'Tu devrais te tenir correctement à table, comme moi'.

Ron roule des yeux (assez difficile à faire tout en mangeant, mais il ne peut rien faire d'autre) et retourner à l'engloutissement de sa nourriture.

Après le repas, nous passons devant la table des Serpentards en sortant de la Grande Salle. La plupart se moque de Neville sur son passage, mais il les ignore et continue d'avancer. Malefoy sourit fièrement lorsqu'il nous voit, et tapote négligemment la table avec sa baguette. Un verre de jus de citrouille s'envole de devant Goyle jusque moi et avant que je n'aie pu faire un seul mouvement, le contenu se renverse sur tout le devant de mon haut. Les Griffondors autour de moi se taisent progressivement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Arrogant, Malefoy se tient toujours fièrement. Heureusement que mon haut était foncé, ou il aurait commencé à devenir transparent…

Je le regarde fixement, et fais semblant de me passer la main dans les cheveux, main dans laquelle se trouve ma baguette. Je pense que personne à part Harry et Ron n'avait capté mon geste au début, parce qu'ils étaient encore tous fixés sur Malefoy, mais lorsqu'il lui pousse soudainement des oreilles de lapins et une petite queue touffue, ils rient tous furieusement et me félicitent de ma répartie. Souriant d'un air suffisant, je m'en vais et laisse Malefoy avant qu'il ne puisse me faire quoique se soit d'autre.

De l'extérieur je parais sûrement calme et sereine maintenant, mais intérieurement je fulmine. Je portais l'un de mes t-shirts préférés, et comme je ne veux pas donner mes affaires à laver aux elfes de maison, je vais devoir passer des heures à le nettoyer à la main. Du temps de gâché, alors que je pourrais étudier et terminer mes devoirs, ou encore me relaxer dehors ! Je soupire. Bien, tant que les elfes n'ont pas à le faire.

'C'était géant, Hermione !', rit Ron plus tard dans la salle commune.

'Hm', je réponds.

'Tu aurais du voir la tête de Malefoy quand il a réalisé pourquoi tout le monde rigolait', ajoute Harry, souriant tout autant.

'Hm', dis-je encore.

Ron fronce les sourcils. 'Quelque chose qui va pas, 'Mione ?'

'Hmmmm …'

'Tu es en colère à cause de Malefoy ?'. Harry, cher Harry. Vise toujours juste sur les sentiments des gens. Bien, peut-être pas avec Cho l'année dernière, mais il s'est amélioré.

'Evidemment !', j'éructe. 'Regarde ce qu'il a fait en seulement une journée ! D'abord il embarrasse Neville, puis il me recouvre de jus de citrouille, ce qui est presque impossible à nettoyer comme tu dois le savoir !'

'Ha bon ?', Ron semble confus. Bien sûr. Il n'a probablement jamais nettoyé quoi que ce soit de toute sa vie. 'Tu peux toujours le faire faire aux elfes de maison. Je suis persuadé qu'ils pourront enlever les tâches fac … je veux dire, non rien oublie' finit-il rapidement lorsqu'il croise mon regard désapprobateur.

' Je ne vais pas donner aux elfes plus de travail qu'ils n'en ont déjà. Je vais le faire moi-même. Mais avant ça ...'

Je réfléchis un moment. Comment libérer les Griffondors de la pression constante de Malefoy ? Lui parler à cœur ouvert ? Je ne pense pas non. Menaces ? Non, j'aurais des problèmes avec Dumbledore. Mais … si je pouvais me débarrasser de lui avec la magie … ou la force …

'A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Hermione ?' demande Harry, curieux. Ron semblant apparemment intéressé également.

'Je pensais…', je commence prudemment. '… qu'on pourrait se débarrasser de Malefoy pour un moment. Comme ce que Fred et George ont fait à certains gars l'année dernière –les coincés dans une armoire à disparaitre, c'est ça ?'

Ron ouvre grand la bouche sous le choc. 'Es-tu … es-tu entrain de penser à tuer Malefoy ?'

'Non, bien sûr que non idiot !', je réplique. 'J'irais probablement droit à Azkaban pour ça. je voulais dire juste temporairement –vous voyez, blessures, maladies …'

'Bonne idée', dit Harry.

'Alors, vous me suivez là-dedans les garçons ?', je demande, excitée à l'idée de mettre Poudlard à l'abri d'un grand fléau, même si c'est pour peu de temps à chaque fois.

'Qu'est-ce que nous aurons en échange ?', demande Ron d'un air appréhensif.

'Hm …'

'J'ai une idée', dit Harry brusquement. 'Nous t'aidons à mettre Malefoy hors-jeu et toi tu arrêtes de nous bassiner avec ta sale pour toute l'année. A partir de maintenant,' ajoute-t-il en voyant que j'allais le corriger pour la SALE. 'Deal ?'

C'est cher payé, les laisser tranquille toute l'année avec ma campagne pour les droits des elfes, mais si ça peut servir à mettre Malefoy hors d'état de nuire alors ça me va. Et maintenant que grâce à son nouveau physique étonnamment attractif (oui, je meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi il est si beau tout d'un coup moi aussi), pas mal de filles lui tournent autour en permanence, ce qui rendrait sûrement mes idées d'attaques plus difficiles à réaliser avec toute cette foule aux aguets. Mais je devrais y arriver …

'OK, c'est bon, je marche', dis-je à contrecœur et me renfrogne quand Harry et Ron crient de joie en se tapant dans la main. 'ne montrez pas votre joie surtout !', je proteste. Ils me regardent tous les deux hésitants et sourient.

'Bien, nous n'allons pas avoir à inventer des stratagèmes pour se débarrasser de Malefoy, tu peux t'en charger. Mais nous allons aider pour la mise en pratique. Comme le faire tomber dans les escaliers ou quelque chose dans ce genre…', rit Harry sans sérieux. Sait-il qu'il vient juste de me donner une idée ?

'Le faire tomber dans les escaliers, hein ?', je réfléchis. Harry semble effrayé. 'Ca pourrait être une bonne idée.'

'Qu-quoi ? Tu ferais ça ?', s'écris Ron. 'Ca va pas ! Ca pourrait le tuer (pas que ça serait une grosse perte) ! Tu irais à Azkaban !'

'Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça Ron', dis-je avec désinvolture en agitant une main. 'Je vais prendre soin de tout bien planifier. Vous êtes juste supposés m'aider à réaliser les embuscades'.

Il grogne avec incohérence, mais se souvient du pacte concernant la SALE et se tait.

'Bonne nuit, alors', leur dis-je, qu'ils me renvoient avant de disparaitre dans leur dortoir. Je fais de même, et trouve ma chambre vide. Lavande, Parvati et les autres doivent être dans la Grande Salle encore. Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose, ça me donne du temps pour préparer mon premier plan qui devrait laisser Neville et tous les autres Griffondors aptes à parcourir le château en paix pour un moment au moins.

Me souriant à moi-même, je repense à ce qu'Harry a suggéré en poussant Malefoy dans les escaliers, et je décrète que ça ne devrait pas être trop dangereux après tout, si je fais attention … Je voudrais le pousser sur une petite volée de marches seulement. Si je le jette des marches de la Tour Nord, il se casserait probablement le cou et mourrait. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai à l'esprit.

Je sors mon journal (qui est pratiquement vide, je n'ai jamais vraiment écrit dedans) et cherche une page. Je gribouille dessus :

_Plan 1 : Pousser Malefoy dans les escaliers._

_Quand : quand il est seul (si ça arrive jamais --') _

_Pourquoi : pour être un crétin fini. Pas besoin de meilleure raison. _

_Comment : lorsqu'il descend une petite paire de marches, lui rentrer négligemment dedans et le faire tomber. Facile. Ne pas paraitre louche ou faire passer la chute intentionnelle. Essayer de le prendre par surprise ou bien il résistera. _

Ça serait assez bien.

J'arrache la page et la range dans la poche de mon jean que j'ai prévu de porter demain. Je prends mon t-shirt tâché et le mets dans une bassine que je pose sur ma malle. Pour me souvenir de le nettoyer demain dans la matinée ou la soirée. Puis enfin, je me coule sous mes draps et ferme les yeux, m'endormant presque immédiatement.

Le matin suivant arrive. Les rayons du soleil percent au travers de la fenêtre et retombent sur le sol, faisant scintiller dans l'air les grains de poussières précédemment invisibles. Je me frotte les yeux et m'assois, m'habillant rapidement. Aujourd'hui nous avons Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Les autres filles du dortoir dorment toujours, elles pourraient semblées mortes si le bruit de leurs respirations ne rendait pas logique le fait qu'elles soient toujours en vie. Je me glisse dehors et me dirige vers a salle commune.

Personne. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et soupire. 'Sept heures seulement', je murmure pour moi-même. Un peu tôt pour aller déjeuner, alors je décide de m'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil en attendant que mes amis ne se lèvent.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Harry émerge du dortoir des garçons et s'aperçoit de ma présence. Je me suis un peu rendormie en attendant, mais dès que je vois Harry je me lève et l'accueil avec un sourire. Il se presse de descendre et vient vers moi. 'Salut Hermione ! qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?' me demande-t-il. Il fronce le nez. 'ne me dis pas que tu as prévu de tendre une embuscade à Malefoy avant le petit déjeuner.'

Je ris. 'Non, pas vraiment. Mais je vais sûrement tenter mon premier plan aujourd'hui.'

Il me fixe, semblant étonné. 'Tu es sûre ? je pensais que tu plaisantais juste hier soir !'

'Depuis quand Hermione plaisante avec ces choses-là ?', résonne la voix de Ron derrière Harry. Il se tourne et souris à Ron, qui nous rejoint. 'Alors, tu vas faire le premier toi-même ? tu es sûre que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide pour le pousser ?'

Je secoue la tête. 'Non, merci. Vous pouvez surveiller si vous voulez participer', dis-je vivement.

'Surveiller ? Oh que oui !', se tournant vers Harry, Ron murmure, 'Ca commence plus facilement que ce que je pensais'.

'Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. J'ai espoir que votre rôle se complique d'avantage avec le temps. Je m'en assurerais', dis-je en plaisantant.

Après le petit déjeuner nous nous dirigeons vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Marchant tous les trois vers l'entrée du château pour en sortir, j'aperçois Malefoy et ses deux copains marcher d'un air lasse dans la même direction, un peu en avant de nous. Je m'arrête soudainement, Ron me fonçant dedans. 'Ow !', se plaint-il fortement. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'

'Chuuuut !', je murmure. 'Il est juste là ! C'est le moment. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous occuper de distraire Crabbe et Goyle ?'. Les deux idiots étaient à quelques pas derrière Malefoy, environ trois mètres, alors j'espère qu'Harry et Ron pourront les faire disparaitre sans trop d'agitation. Alors ils y vont. Crabbe se retrouva enrubanné grâce au sort que Ron lui a jeté, et se précipite maintenant vers lui pour le rattraper avant qu'il se s'écroule au sol et fasse un bruit monstre, mais en échappant de peu à se faire aplatir. J'étouffe un rire et regarde Harry qui s'avance vers Goyle et lui dit quelque chose qui lui empli le regard d'une lueur avide puis Harry le conduit au loin. Bientôt ils disparaissent au détour d'un couloir. Je suppose qu'Harry a du lui dire qu'il restait quelques délicieux desserts dans la Grande Salle.

Je suis donc parée pour entrer en action. Précautionneusement, je marche rapidement vers Malefoy et me poste carrément derrière lui. Il parle, pensant que ses suivants le collaient toujours. '… on va se taper cet imbécile de demi-géant en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ironique, pas vrai ? Il est le premier concerné …'

Je refoule une insulte et bien que ma baguette me brûle les doigts, je me contrôle et continue d'avancer, essayant d'imiter les grognements de Crabbe et Goyle. Quand nous approchons enfin d'un petit escalier de huit ou neuf marches, je me déplace un peu sur sa gauche, et il commence à descendre, je me rapproche pour le pousser … mais mon pied droit glisse sur la marche et je perds l'équilibre.

Malefoy me voit et ses eux s'élargissent comme je tombe vers lui. 'Granger …?'. Il m'attrape rapidement à la taille pour stopper ma chute et se dérobe sur quelques marches mais sans en perdre pour autant son équilibre. L'adrénaline avait martelé mon cœur qui commence enfin ralentir l'allure, sentant que je suis sauve.

Nous restons simplement debout là pendant un moment. Les bras de Malefoy m'encerclant toujours la taille et les miens reposant sur ses épaules. Une superbe odeur musquée emplit mes narines me faisant réaliser que je suis vraiment très proche de mon pire ennemi. Je lève les yeux et vois qu'il me regarde, amusé. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues et je recule vivement, prête à partir.

'Je ne mérite pas le moindre remerciement pour t'avoir sauvée, Granger ?', me dit-il. Je m'arrête, hésitante, et me retourne en soupirant.

'Oh, je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir sauvé ma piteuse vie, Malefoy. Tu es mon héro !', dis-je, exaspérée. 'Voilà. Heureux ?'

'Très. Tu peux partir, ma pauvre petite.' Ses yeux balayent les alentours. 'Je suppose que tu es également responsable d'avoir éloigner Crabbe et Goyle aussi bien ?'

'Oui. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile.'

'Tout ça pour me tomber dessus ? ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as craqué pour ma beauté et mon charme.' Il sourit fièrement. 'Mais je dois admettre que c'était bien essayé.'

Je rougis et le fixe. 'Non, Malefoy. D'une, je ne me suis pas écrasée sur toi. Je suis tombée par, euh, accident. Et de deux –contrairement à la plupart des autres filles, je sais que tu es un abruti sans cœur qui a des amis idiots sans cervelles.'

Il blanchit de colère. 'Bien, au moins moi je ne m'amuse pas à suivre des abrutis sans cœur qui ont des amis idiots sans cervelles', siffle-t-il. 'Contrairement à toi, Sang-de-bourbe'.

Nous nous assassinons du regard pendant un moment encore, mon visage rouge de colère et le sien, aussi pâle d'habitude. Je me tourne alors et m'en vais rejoindre Harry et Ron, qui relâche Crabbe des chaines qui le retiennent encore et le laisse là dans le couloir le temps qu'il se remette.

'Alors ?', me demande Ron excité, mais il perd son air enjoué lorsqu'il voit mon expression. 'Tu as échoué ?'

'En beauté', je murmure. 'J'ai glissé et je lui suis tombée dans les bras'.

Harry rigole. 'C'est mieux que rien, non ? au moins tu l'as blessé un peu, bien que pas assez pour l'arrêter de vaquer dans le château'.

Je soupire et souris légèrement. 'Oui, je suppose'.

Dans ma tête, j'ai déjà prévu une nouvelle scène, mais je n'en parle pas aux garçons. La prochaine fois, je n'échouerais pas.

Et je n'ai définitivement pas aimé que Malefoy pose ses mains sur moi.

Il ne manque pas d'air cet imbécile de furet !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi !

J'espère que vous avez enjoyed this chapter :)

Un petit truc à dire … je ne vois pas Hermione dire 'enfoiré' (première ligne), mais j'ai eu assez de mal à trouver quelque chose de cohérent en français … l'expression 'Damn him !' en anglais peut avoir des tonnes et des tonnes d'interprétations, tout dépend de la situation, et là, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Compte tenu qu'elle est vraiment très, _très, _**très** énervée, j'ai pensé que ça passerait mieux que si j'avais traduit littéralement 'Maudit soit-il' … :s, c'est pas top top hein ?

Enfin bref, chapitre terminé donc.

Reviewation totalement acceptée .

Bises

Cally-Muse.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi people !! Cally-Muse, the return. j'me prends pour Batman ce soir ... allez savoir! Alors, by the way ... de quand exactement date mon dernier chapitre? du 15. nous sommes le 20. disons que ça fait aproximatively 1 week, isn't it ?

quoi de beau pour vous pendant cette semaine, loin de moi? j'pourrais trouver ça triste si je n'avais pas été occupée . entre maladie imaginaire (mieux que Molière j'vous jure!) et des excès de colère, les enfants m'ont en fait voir de toutes les couleurs! mais bon, j'les aime quand même :). bon au lieu de faire un racontage de vie inutile, c'est parti pour :

**RaR**:

**the lord of shadows**: oui j'me suis dit la même chose en lisant ça. de quoi elle se plaint franchement! l'auteur aurait pu la faire tomber dans les bras de Goyle! attends, j'ai pire, Rusard... beurk, ça me donne la nausée :S. let's go pour le next chapter, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi. bises.

**cmwamisskika**: Hi Melpy de mon coeur! j'ai cru voir sur msn que la maison c'était rapé :S, je regardais un film ('The Interpreter' .. coïncidence tu dis? ) et quand j'ai voulu me reconnecter ça a beugué --', tu vois après ton portable pourquoi je dis 'vive la technologie!' lol. 'fin bref. j'ai beaucoup aimé ta loooongue review, ça me rappelle l'univers de mon blog (au temps où je postais encore régulièrement :S, sorry about that!). tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le premier qui OSE poser la main sur mon Drakichou, je le butte (hi hi hi, j'me la joue Pansy). en fait j'suis sûre qu'Hermione a grave adoré lui tomber dessus, mais bon l'égo, toujours l'égo !! voici la suite ma p'tite Belgium chérie! Cally.

**Nora Elsa**: ne dis pas de bêtises voyons, il ne lui arrivera rien à mon Drago d'amour (j'avance vraiment n'importe quoi -j'le dis parce que je le sais muahaha- mais faut pas précipiter son malheur s'il te plait lol). réussira peut-être d'abord !! t'es sûre que tu l'aimes Drago? lol. en tout cas, nouveau chapitre. bises.

**Lokness**: hello à toi Ô nouveau lecteur! ton souhait (j'suis pas Génie mais c'est tout comme) se réalise, voici la suite. j'espère satisfaire ton impatience. bises.

**Caella**: merci beaucoup du compliment. j'fais tout mon possible pour le rendre lisible en français en tout cas :). merci encore, et go down, next there !! bises.

**BoBiDiBaBiDiBoU**: (tu sais que c'est long à écrire lol?) voici le chapitre suivant, pas de plans dans celui-ci désolée, mais bon y'a 10 plans pour 40 chapitres, alors patience :). et puis même si elle est intelligente, Hermione c'est pas Angélina Jolie, elle invente pas tous les jours des plans pour se débarrasser des parasites lol. 'fin bref, bonne lecture. bises.

**Sara Rose**: hello you! tu veux que je te fasses un petit dessin de Malefoy avec des oreilles de lapin ? mdr, ça pourrait être d'un drôle. Ou mieux, j'appelle Fol-Oeil, j'suis sûre que ça lui fera méga plaisir ;). mais pourquoi tout le monde a oublié la queue de lapin ?? j'trouve ça encore plus honteux moi lol. la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et Hermione ... grr, elle aurait fait geler l'Equateur à ce moment !! voici la suite. bises.

**tAfeuuh**: pas de prochain plan encore, mais comme je dis plus haut, laissons le temps à l'esprit fécond d'Hermione de féconder !! . et puis à l'histoire d'avoir un sens aussi. new chapter. bises.

... **HERE WE GO!** ...

**Chapitre 5 : Harry**

C'est juste une impression, ou toute la population féminine de Poudlard fait un malaise au passage de Malefoy ?

A voir les réactions de Ginny, Parvati et Lavande devant ce furet blond, je ne pense pas que ce soit mon imagination. En plus, elles sont parmi les plus jolies filles de l'école. S'il vous plait, ne leur dites pas que je vous ai dit ça, ou je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas.

Heureusement cependant, Hermione semble oublieuse de Malefoy. Je le sais parce qu'elle a récemment commencé à planifier sa mort. En réalité, elle fait une liste regroupant toutes les manières de se débarrasser de lui –et j'espère, pour une fois, qu'elle y parviendra, si ça signifie que Ginny arrêtera de baver devant Malefoy comme toutes les autres filles.

Quoi ? C'est vrai. Elle bave littéralement devant lui.

Honnêtement, de la façon dont elle le regarde parfois, on pourrait penser à une Pansy n°2. Et vous devez certainement tous savoir comment est Pansy. Si non, voici quelques flashbacks pour vous rafraichir la mémoire (j'ai entendu ça par des commères de Serpentard) :

_FLASHBACK 1._

'Pansy! Lâche-moi !', brailla Malefoy, se réveillant et trouvant Pansy pencher au dessus de lui et soufflant dans son oreille. Il s'assit, la poussa au loin et s'habilla en un temps record avant qu'elle ne puisse lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Puis, il se rua dans la salle commune.

'Oh, mais Drago !', elle bouda et lui cria après. 'Reviens ! c'est le moment parfait pour un diner romantique en tête à tête !'

'Il est 2h du matin ! Casse-toi et retourne dans ton foutu dortoir !', lui hurla-t-il en retour.

'Mais … !'

'Dégage ! Je t'ai déjà dit Parkinson, de ne pas venir dans mon dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit !'.

_FIN FLASHBACK._

_FLASHBACK 2. _

Malefoy s'est cassé le bras l'année dernière, pendant que nous étions partis au Ministère de la Magie, se battre contre les Mangemorts. Apparemment, Peeves l'avait traversé par accident, et alors qu'il lui passait au travers, la lourde chaine de fer qu'il portait, n'a pas suivi. Il cria de douleur sentant les os de son bras se briser et, comme il devait s'y attendre, Pansy se précipita à travers la foule et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

'Oooh, Drago ! tu t'es cassé ton pauvre bras chéri !', commenta-t-elle.

Malefoy s'énerva. 'Ca se voit non ! pendant que t'es là, pourquoi tu ne ferais pas quelque chose d'utile, comme te barrer, loin ?!'

'Je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas ! Laisse-moi plutôt faire un bisou à ton bras, mon cœur', dit-elle, ignorant ses protestations et agrippa son bras avec force, cassant quelque chose d'autre. Malefoy écarquilla les yeux ressentant une nouvelle vague de douleur envahir son bras.

'Goyle… Crabbe … a-allez chercher un professeur !', réussit-il à haleter, repoussant Pansy en même temps. La foule jacassait et quelques autres Serpentards s'activaient pour trouver un professeur, chacun sachant pertinemment le degré de débilité de ces deux-là.

Finalement, le Professeur Rogue arriva, et se dirigea vivement vers Drago, arrêtant Pansy qui tentait d'aider Drago, douloureusement. Lorsqu'il vit le bras de Drago, il soupçonna 'Peeves, n'est-ce pas ?'. Malefoy acquiesça en silence, et Rogue, invoquant une civière, fit léviter Malefoy dessus et le conduisit à l'infirmerie.

D'après certains, après l'accident Peeves a refusé de dévoiler s'il avait ça à dessein ou par accident.

_FIN FLASHBACK. _

Vous voyez donc maintenant comment est Pansy. Et pour autant que ça m'en coûte de l'admettre, je plains presque ce morveux de Malefoy. Pas qu'il le soit vraiment, bien sûr. C'est juste une façon de parler.

Sinon, sur une note plus joyeuse … je ne peux pas croire que Ron et moi ayons enfin réussi à ne plus entendre parler de la sale pour l'année entière ! Et puis le compromis en valait la peine –nous aidons Hermione à se débarrasser de Malefoy, et elle ne parle plus des droits des elfes. Ron l'a aussi convaincue d'arrêter de nous regarder pendant les repas. Ses coups d'œil étaient presque aussi effrayants que ses discours de la sale étaient ennuyeux. Je veux dire, pourquoi se préoccuper de payer les elfes et leur rendre leur liberté, alors qu'ils aiment leur travail à Poudlard ? Honnêtement. Les filles sont compliquées, en ce moment …

Tout comme Ginny –elle est sortie avec plus de garçons durant ses cinq années d'études que nous trois réunis. Elle a largué Dean pendant les vacances (ils se sont envoyés des hiboux et se sont rendus visite), et maintenant elle fréquente un type du nom de Jeffrey Wilson. Et elle trouve encore les temps de mater Malefoy. Pfff.

Bon d'accord. Oubliez ça.

'Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire maintenant ?', je demande à Hermione en revenant du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour nous rendre dans notre salle commune.

L'école grouille d'élèves de toutes les maisons qui sortent d'une classe pour se rendre dans une autre. Notre prochain cours c'est Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentards. Encore ! Franchement, si je ne connaissais pas Dumbledore, je jurerais qu'il nous fait avoir cours avec eux exprès. Et puis, le connaissant, il tente sûrement 'l'unification' des maisons, spécialement les deux qui se détestent le plus. Bien que je ne sois pas certain qu'avoir cours avec les Serpentards forcera à nous unir avec eux.

'Oh, je n'en ai vraiment aucun idée', répond-elle en grognant. 'Je n'ai pas encore pensé à un nouveau plan.'

'Tu vas continuer ?', dit Ron en la fixant. 'Vraiment ?'.

'Oui', dit-elle en lissant sa veste sans véritablement le voir. 'Rappelez-moi les garçons que je dois laver mon t-shirt aussi .. .'

'Lave ton haut, lave ton haut, lave ton haut', chantonne Ron.

'Pas maintenant', lui répond-elle, amusée.

'Laver … haut … laver … ton … haut … '

'La ferme Ron !', je rigole, en lui tapant le bras légèrement. 'On dirait un disque rayé.'

'Laver … laver … t-shirt … ton … ', Ron semble délirer maintenant et ses yeux commencent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Yeurk. La plaisanterie traine un peu…

'Tout va bien ? Ron, ça va ?', s'inquiète Hermione.

'T'en fais pas, il fait juste l'idiot', dis-je avec un petit geste de la main. 'Il fait tout le temps ça dans les dort –woo !', Ron commence à vaciller et nous le rattrapons avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. 'Tu te sens bien, Ron ?'

Ron ne dit plus rien, mais émet de petits bruits. 'Urg … gur…'

'Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !', s'exclame Hermione. Je place l'un des bras de Ron autour de mon cou, le supportant. Nous arrivons rapidement à l'infirmerie, et frappons à la porte.

'Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?', Mrs Pomfresh ouvre la porte et jette un coup d'œil à Ron. 'Oh, se sentirait-il mal ? Entrez. Que Merlin m'en soit témoin, je vous ai vu ici tous les trois bien plus souvent que n'importe quel autre élève dont je pourrait me souvenir.'

Je souris faiblement et hisse Ron sur un lit. Hermione ramène ses jambes sur le matelas et nous attendons anxieusement. Pomfresh nous rejoint un moment après. 'Très bien, quel est son problème ?', demande-t-elle, examinant prudemment ses yeux.

'Bien, nous partions juste du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et il s'est évanoui d'un coup.', dit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils. 'Il allait parfaitement bien, puis ses yeux se sont mis à rouler et tout ça …'

'Hm, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dites-vous ? Etudiiez-vous les Botrucs, par le plus grand des hasards ?', dit-elle en se tournant vers nous. Nous échangeons un regard.

'Effectivement, oui', dis-je lentement. 'Mais je crois que personne d'autre n'est tombé malade...'

'Est-ce que ça va aller ?' demande Hermione, avant que je n'aie pu le faire.

Elle rit. 'Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ira. Ce n'est que le pollen des Botrucs qui l'a rendu malade. Je suppose qu'il y est allergique … et assez sévèrement, en fait. Mais rien que ma potion anti-allergies ne puisse soigner.' Mrs Pomfresh nous sourit. 'Il sera debout et en plein forme demain matin. Vous pourrez alors venir le voir. Pour l'instant, vous allez devoir partir.', elle nous raccompagne à la porte et la ferme derrière nous.

'Bien, c'est bon,' dis-je soulagé. 'On viendra le voir demain matin alors.'

Hermione semble un peu … triste d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais elle me sourit et acquiesce. 'Ouais, demain.'

Pourquoi semble-t-elle si bouleversée ?

Serait-ce parce qu'elle … non, ce n'est pas possible. Si ?

Hermione aime Ron ?

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous sommes assis dans la salle commune avec Ginny. Je suis nerveux d'être assis aussi près d'elle, mais je me contrôle et pense à des pensées relaxantes, comme le Quidditch, où je botterais les fesses de Malefoy, et des fontaines et des fleurs et danser autour de gnomes qui se pavanent tout nus …

Stop. Effacez la dernière partie. Les gnomes nus font partie de mes cauchemars, en fait.

Donc, nous sommes assis à la même table, rédigeant notre devoir de Potions. Ginny s'est vraiment inquiétée pour Ron lorsque nous l'avons mise au courant, mais maintenant qu'elle sait que ça va aller, elle est comme d'habitude.

'Euh. Cette partie est fausse, Harry. Les fleurs de lune ne sont pas utilisées pour guérir les brûlures mais pour soigner la folie.', me dit Ginny en se penchant au dessus de la table pour vérifier mon travail.

Se penche encore, toujours plus près ! Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres, mais elle regarde mon parchemin, je rougis et fixe ses jolis cheveux roux. Hermione arque un sourcil d'un air entendu, et sourit. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, et elle étouffe un petit rire.

Elle regarde sa montre. 'Oh, presque 20h. Devoirs de Préfets ce soir.' Elle soupire et range son essai dans son sac. Ginny et moi relevons les yeux, et je la regarde d'un air de dire _ne_ _me laisse pas seul avec Ginny ! Je vais me ridiculiser !!_ Mais ce sont des devoirs de Préfets, alors elle hausse les épaules, désolée et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle me dit _et alors, tu passes plus de temps seul avec elle comme ça, tombeur. Hahahaha._

Puis elle part. Brusquement je réalise pourquoi elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse que Ron soit à l'infirmerie. Si elle l'aime … ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas faire les devoirs de préfets avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Et donc je suis seul. Avec Ginny, qui m'encourage. 'Hey, Hermione est partie, mais nous devons encore finir notre travail', dit-elle.

'Hum, oui, c'est vrai', réussis-je à babiller, avant de baisser la tête rapidement et de barrer ma phrase sur les fleurs de lune.

Malheur. Faites qu'Hermione termine ses devoirs tôt, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**alors, avis et opinions !! **

**même si aucune critiques ne peut être dirigée contre moi !! muahaha, les avantages de la traduction lol. **

**à moins que je traduise mal, ... oups ... **

**'fin bref. **

**jetez-vous corps et âmes sur les reviews, ça vous fera du bien, et à moi également :D**

**Kiss u all !!**

**Cally-Muse**


	7. note de la traductrice

Désolée à tous de cette longue attente depuis le dernier chapitre posté !!

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à moi depuis un moment.

Ici, les enfants sont en vacances alors je passe tout mon temps libre avec eux à trouver comment les occuper, et c'est pas vraiment toujours évident !

Je pars aujourd'hui pour trois jours à Edimbourg avant de revenir dimanche soir à Manchester, donc je posterais dimanche soir si on ne rentre pas trop tard ou lundi matin. Ça sera ma première action de la journée : ) et je répondrais au review dans ce chapitre également (logique hein !)

oh et êtes-vous au courant pour _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ? peut-être pas comme ça ne s'est su qu'hier dans la nuit ... la sortie du film prévue le 26 Novembre 08 pour la France a été décalée (et pas qu'un peu si vous voulez mon avis) au 17 Juillet 09 pour tous les pays. pour quelle raison? le profit mes amis, le profit. la Warner Bros. a pensé qu'une sortie estivale valait mieux qu'une sortie en hiver parce qu'apparemment nous avions plus de possiblités nous les fans à aller au ciné en été qu'en hiver. perso, c'est plutôt l'inverse dans mon cas, j'irais pas m'enfermer dans une salle en pleine été, et puis les gens travaillent l'été (enfin certains) alors c'est complètement stupide. ils veulent faire un Blockbuster de l'été. Depuis quand Harry Potter est-il devenu un business? je suis déçue, dégoûtée et en colère. de plus, ça repoussera également la sortie des deux parties du film 7. c'est la chose la plus stupide qu'ils ont faite depuis un moment!

voici le communiqué qui le prouve: (traduction de HUP)

"Les raisons pour lesquelles nous reportons la sortie du "Prince de Sang Mêlé" sont doubles : Nous savons que la période estivale est le meilleur moment pour la sortie d'un film ciblant un public familial, comme l'a prouvé le succès du précédent film Harry Potter, qui est le deuxième plus gros succès de la franchise à ce jour, derrière le film n° 1. De plus, comme tous les autres studios, nous sommes encore sous le coup des répercussions de la grève des scénaristes, qui a eu un impact certain sur la livraison de scripts d'autres films - changeant ainsi le planning des sorties pour 2009, et offrant de nouvelles opportunités, en terme de dates de sorties, que nous avons voulu saisir. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que la meilleure stratégie à adopter est de décaler la sortie du Prince de Sang Mêlé à juillet prochain, où il remplira parfaitement le rôle de blockbuster estival."

pour ma part je ne compte pas me rendre au ciné le 17 Juillet ... n'importe où que je sois. Boycott de cette journée lol.

Enfin bref.

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, moi en tout cas le mien le sera :D pas de doute là-dessus. Ça va être fan-tas-tique .

Bisous

Et encore désolée.

See ya !

XXX


	8. Chapter 6

_Hello people !! _

_Ouh la petite menteuse que je fais ! je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu poster dimanche soir ou en début de semaine! On est revenu dans la soirée dimanche et après 5h de route j'étais franchement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de me coucher . et puis lundi et hier, j'sais pas la reprise d'une semaine normale a été dure et longue lol, et enfin bref, me voilà donc avec le nouveau chapitre !! je n'ai traduit que la moitié du suivant, donc je ne sais pas trop encore quand je le posterais, en plus de cela j'ai commencé une autre fiction (comme si j'avais besoin de ça ) et celle qui est déjà en court (Harry Potter et le secret des Hordockh) me prend plus de temps que tout le reste. mais bon, voici donc le nouveau chapitre. _

_mais avant **RaR**: _

**the lord of shadows**: lol, j'allais écrire 'the lord of the ring' désolée . après un mois d'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre ! désolée de te dire que le prochain plan n'est pas dans celui-ci ! bises.

**cmwamisskika**: mdr ! ouais c'est net Ginny doit en tenir une couche pour qu'elle soit la Pansy bis . je ne sais pas quand tu pourras passer Melpy chérie, mais new chapter uploaded !! kiss you sooo much. Cally.

**tAfeeuh**: je te remercie, j'essaye de faire attention au maximum à ce que j'écris, que ça ait un sens une fois retranscrit en français, et puis en fait c'est pas aussi compliqué que je me l'imaginais. mais merci. voici la suite! bises

**MeDiNo**: mdr, délireland? si ça existe vraiment, tu me dis comment y aller, j'irais y faire un truc je crois lol. la patience paie, voici la suite! bises

**Nora Elsa**: moi c'est pas pour les personnages que j'ai eu des coups de coeur, mais pour les acteur. En ce moment Daniel Radcliffe est en pleine expension. c'est hallucinant le chemin qu'il a parcouru depuis HP. et puis, my god, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !! lol. enfin bref, ou Gary Oldman que j'aime beaucoup aussi, et Alan Rickman ou Helena Bonham Carter ... que des méchants lol. mais les persos ... si, Luna que je trouve attachante. bref bref !! sinon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre! bises.

**Caella**: j'espère que tu apprécieras autant ce chapitre miss !! bises.

_and now, Enjoy it ! _

**Chapitre 6 : Drago.**

Vous savez quoi ? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de très bizarre aujourd'hui –ce matin en fait, sur le chemin de la classe de Soins aux Créature Magiques pour être précis.

Granger m'est tombée dans les bras …

Maintenant, il y a juste quelque chose d'assez dérangeant dans cette simple phrase. En premier lieu, c'est le passage 'Granger est tombée'. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à me suivre, d'abord ? Essayait-elle de me lancer un maléfice ? Je ne lui avais rien fait au petit déjeuner.

Le jus de citrouille que je lui ai versée dessus hier soir ? Nan, elle ne peut pas avoir encore ça en tête. Bien sûr, l'autre solution serait qu'elle ait succombé et qu'elle voulait commencer une tentative d'approche. Mais de toute façon, je vois très mal Hermione Granger faisant ce genre de chose –tout aussi difficile à imaginer que penser à Pansy ne me poursuivant pas.

Et puis il y a le 'dans mes bras'. Pourquoi diable ne l'ai-je pas laissée s'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol et la laisser crever ? Je deviens foutument trop bon ces derniers temps pour mon propre bien. Un réflexe sans doute –quand vous voyez une fille tomber, sur le point de vous envoyer vous écraser au sol et vous cause une commotion cérébrale, vous vous élancer pour la rattraper ce qui vous éviter des dommages cérébraux.

Peu importe finalement la raison, c'était très étrange.

'Hey, Drago. Le dîner va commencer', la voix de Goyle interrompt le cours de mes pensées. 'On devrait déjà y être.'

Je soupire. 'N'y a-t-il vraiment qu'à la nourriture que tu prêtes attention, espèce de crétin fini ?'

Goyle cligne des yeux. 'Bien, je suppose, oui', dit-il lentement, peu sûr de savoir comment répondre à ce type de questions – dire la vérité et me saouler avec une réponse, ou mentir et me satisfaire ?

'Bon, va rejoindre Crabbe, j'arrive dans une minute', je lui ordonne, et je retourne à la lecture du livre que j'étais entrain de lire avant de me perdre dans mes pensées. J'espère juste que ces deux imbéciles peuvent se rendre à la Grande Salle sans se perdre. En fait, il y a l'odeur de la bouffe pour les guider, s'ils doivent jamais se perdre en route.

'Bon d'accord', dit Goyle joyeusement en sautillant vers la sortie. Croyez-moi, aussi drôle que cela puisse paraitre, vous ne voudriez jamais voir Goyle sautiller. Vous pourriez en avoir des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Heureusement que j'avais mon livre pour m'éviter cette vue tout en continuant de lire.

Soudain, dans une rafale de vent une chouette effraie me passe devant le nez, ses serres éraflant ma tête. Il revient et me dépose ensuite une lettre sur les genoux. Je relève les yeux de mon livre, le pose de côté et ouvre l'enveloppe, mais la chouette me donne un coup sur la main de son bec pointu. 'Ouch !', je m'exclame surpris. Jetant un regard à l'oiseau, qui me le renvoie avec la même dureté dans ses yeux, je lui balance un peu de CrocHiboux, qui le rattrape au vol et s'envole. Je reporte mon attention sur la lettre.

_A l'intention de Mr Malefoy ; _

_Malheureusement, je viens d'apprendre que l'un des Préfets de Griffondor qui devait patrouiller ce soir, est tombé malade et ne pourra donc pas assurer son tour de garde. Cela me serait d'un grand secourt si vous acceptiez de le remplacer, et de vous rendre dans la classe du Professeur Mc Gonagall où vous avez l'habitude de la retrouver pour vos tours de garde, à 20h00 pile pour recevoir les détails de vos devoirs en remplacement de Mr Weasley._

_Si vous avez quelques empêchements, ou ne pouvez pas prendre cette responsabilité ce soir à cause d'un quelconque autre arrangement (surveillance de retenues etc.), faites-le moi savoir par retour de hiboux dès que vous aurez reçu cette lettre._

_Avec mes remerciements, _

_A. Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. _

Je souris narquoisement en regardant la lettre. 'Weasley malade ? je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il a réussi à devenir préfet celui-là … chouchou du Dumbledore, j'imagine.'

Je replie la lettre et la mets dans la poche de ma robe, et comme je relève les yeux, je constate que la chouette est toujours là, attendant visiblement quelque chose de moi. 'Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?', dis-je avec impatience, puis me frape le front. Qu'est-ce je fais à parler à un stupide pigeon ? Ce n'est pas comme si une chouette pouvait me répondre.

Je pioche une poignée de CrocHiboux et le lance par la fenêtre. 'Dégage', dis-je fortement. La chouette ne bouge pas. Je soupire encore, la deuxième fois en moins de 15 minutes. 'Je n'ai pas de réponse à envoyer à Dumbledore. Maintenant prend ce paquet de CrocHiboux et casse-toi, espèce de saleté de tas de plumes.'

La chouette comprend enfin, et avec un hululement joyeux, attrape la nourriture de ses serres et sort par la fenêtre. 'Enfin débarrassé de ce foutu pigeon', je murmure pour moi-même, et quitte la salle commune pour le diner. J'aurais besoin d'avoir le ventre plein, sachant que les patrouilles ne finissent pas avant une heure du matin. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gambader dans les couloirs le ventre vide, et encore moins spécialement en compagnie d'un Griffondor.

20h arrive assez vite. J'avais enclenché mon réveil à cette heure précise pour ne pas être en retard alors que maintenant il sonne franchement sous mon poing droit. 'La ferme', lui dis-je, et je réalise qu'encore une fois aujourd'hui je me suis mis à parler à quelque chose qui ne pourra évidement me donner aucune réponse.

'Quelque chose qui ne va pas, mon chéri ?', me demande Pansy d'une voix douce.

Je la regarde. 'Non ! et ne m'appelle pas 'chéri', Parkinson.'

Elle boude. 'Oh ! mais j'aime t'appeler chéri, mon chéri !'

Je soupire. Parler à Pansy Parkinson revient à parler à un mur, bien qu'elle n'ait vraiment aucun intérêt. 'Aucun problème. Je dois faire des devoirs de préfets ce soir. Maintenant casse-toi !', dis-je en la frappant avec mes notes de Métamorphoses. Malheureusement, elles m'échappent et s'envolent tout autour de la pièce. 'Merce !', je jure, accompagné d'un tas d'autres mots du même genre que je ne mentionnerais pas.

'Laisse', s'offre Pansy, et à ma surprise, au lieu de piétiner mes feuilles par accident, elle les ramasse en silence une par une et me les ramène en une pile désordonnée. 'Elles y sont toutes.'

Je suis choqué de ce changement de comportement soudain, mais le prends comme un bon signe. Après tout, je préfère ça à l'entendre me ronronner des 'Drago chéri' à longueur de journée dans les oreilles. 'Merci Pansy', dis-je en plaçant mes notes dans mon sac.

'Mais de rien, Drago chéri !', dit-elle, en soupirant d'espoir (yeurk) et en battant des cils en me regardant. Je me retourne, dégoûté et déçu –elle n'a peut-être pas changé en fait. Après avoir jeté mon sac sur mon lit, je me précipite hors du dortoir équipé uniquement de ma baguette et me dirige vers la salle de Métamorphose.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je trouve le Professeur Mc Gonagall, qui est déjà là. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et constate que je suis un peu en avance.

'Bonjour Professeur', dis-je obligeamment, alors qu'elle me regarde, un sourcil levé.

'Vous êtes en avance, Mr Malefoy', dit-elle, constatant l'évidence.

Je souris narquoisement. 'Bien, c'est une nouvelle facette de ma personnalité, Professeur ', dis-je sarcastique, faisant se réduire ses lèvres à une unique et fine ligne.

'Mr Malefoy', dit-elle sur un ton mordant. 'Le fait que votre popularité auprès des demoiselles de l'école ait un peu augmenté, ne vous donne en aucun cas d'excuses pour être grossier envers vos professeurs.'

Je suis surpris qu'elle aussi ait remarqué mon changement de look et par extension, l'augmentation de mon fan-club. J'hausse les épaules. 'Désolé, Professeur', dis-je d'un ton léger alors que la porte s'ouvre. Ce doit être l'autre Préfet.

Lorsque je vois de qui il s'agit, je rigole intérieurement. Evidemment. Comment ais-je pu ne pas réaliser ? Griffondor ? Préfet ? Pas de Weasley ? Le seul autre Préfet de Griffondor est, bien sûr, Granger. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle recule légèrement, mais se ressaisit et regarde Mc Gonagall.

'C'est … c'est lui l'autre Préfet qui doit patrouiller ce soir, Professeur ?', demande-t-elle, d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi, je ne voudrais pas savoir. Peut-être est-elle nerveuse de devoir patrouiller avec le dieu des Serpentards. Je ne suis définitivement pas nerveux de faire des devoirs de Préfets avec la Sang-de-bourbe rat de bibliothèque.

'Oui', répond Mc Gonagall, mais la façon dont elle la regarde dit plutôt, _malheureusement, oui. Je suis désolée de ce désagrément, Hermione_. Je fais semblant de ne rien remarquer. Hey, ça blesse l'égo d'un homme quand les gens autour échangent de tels regards. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait ces cinq dernières années pour que le célèbre trio me déteste à ce point. Rien que je ne trouve haïssable, en tout cas.

Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Je n'ai rien fait … je crois.

'Oh', dit Granger d'une petite voix, puis soupire.

'Peur de patrouiller avec moi ?', je me moque. 'Je ne mors pas.'

Elle me regarde de cette façon que j'ai fini par trouver drôle en grandissant, et plutôt adorable, ces dernières années.

Beurk. Qu'est-ce que j'étais entrain de dire moi ?? Le mot 'adorable' ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Drago Malefoy, merci beaucoup.

'Je n'ai pas peur', s'énerve-t-elle. 'Il n'y a pas franchement de quoi avoir peur d'un petit-', elle lance un regard à Mc Gonagall pour être sûre qu'elle regarde ailleurs, avant de me faire un geste obscène- '-comme toi, en fait.'

'Ooh, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais de tels gestes Granger', dis-je d'une voix forte en constatant avec satisfaction, que Mc Gonagall a entendu et fronce les sourcils à Granger.

'Geste grossier ? vraiment, j'aurais attendu mieux d'un Préfet, Miss Granger', gronde-t-elle. Granger rosit et détourne les yeux. Je souris d'un air mauvais. 'Bien, alors : votre patrouille de ce soir. Vous ferez les couloirs autour de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, pour être sûr que personne n'est dehors après 21h. Si vous attrapez quelqu'un, vous avez l'autorité nécessaire pour enlever des points de maison, et être sûrs qu'ils rentrent dans leur salle commune aussi vite que possible. Pas besoin de leur escorter personnellement, ça serait une perte de temps.

'Votre tour de garde prendra fin à 1h du matin. Faites un dernier tour pour être sûrs que personne ne se promène, puis vous pourrez revenir dans vos salles communes et vous coucher.' Mc Gonagall nous regarde chacun notre tour. J'ai déjà entendu ce discours avant, souvent l'année dernière, puis je réprime un bâillement et acquiesce. Granger, comme d'habitude, écoute très attentivement chaque mot. 'Des questions ?'. Nous répondons tous les deux que non d'un mouvement de tête. 'Bien, vous pouvez y aller. Faites votre chemin vers les quartiers des Poufsouffle et nulle part ailleurs, dans la mesure du possible.'

Granger se lève et commence à partir. Je la suis et nous parcourons les couloirs en silence.

'Alors, il est où ton petit copain Weasley ? malade, à ce qu'on m'a dit ?'

'Oui, et il n'est pas mon petit copain !', répond-elle furieusement. Je souris avec sarcasme pour seule réponse. Elle accélère l'allure et me dépasse bientôt de très loin.

'Hey, oublie pas qu'on doit rester collés tous les deux, où je devrais dire à Dumbledore que tu m'as laissé seul et que tu délaisses tes devoirs', dis-je de ma voix traînante. Elle ralentie et bientôt nous marchons côte à côté à nouveau.

Nous atteignons le couloir des quartiers des Poufsouffles, et commençons à guetter. C'est d'un ennui la plupart du temps, alors Granger et moi nous amusons à échanger des insultes, ou discuter de Pansy ou quelqu'un d'aussi stupide sur qui parler.

Comme nous parlons, je réalise que Granger n'est peut-être pas aussi fanatique avec les cours que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Pour être honnête, à part les insultes, je m'étais préparé à un discours profond sur les cours et les devoirs ou des choses comme ça :

Elle : as-tu fait ton devoir de Potions, Malefoy ?

Moi : non.

Elle : tu devrais, tu sais ! Il est pour vendredi. Dans seulement deux jours !

Moi : Ouais, ok.

Elle : je ne peux plus attendre d'être l'année prochaine, pour passer les ASPICs. Comment penses-tu que tu en auras ?

Moi : Sais pas.

Elle : Je parie que j'aurais de bonnes notes partout ! T'en penses quoi ?

Moi : Hum oh. Pareil.

Elle : Qu'est-ce que –je veux dire, non rien. (Dieu, cette Sang-de-bourbe est entrain de me retourner le cerveau avec son speech à coucher dehors…)

C'était plus intéressant de parler de ça que de tels ou tels cours ou du dernier examen.

Trois heures de discussion sans fond et sept élèves attrapés plus tard, je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il est déjà 00h40. 'C'est dingue comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse, dis-je sarcastique.

'Ha. Ha. T'as raison', dit-elle d'un ton forcé. ' Si tu comptes le fait de patrouiller avec un idiot de Malefoy comme un amusement', ajoute-t-elle dans un filet de voix, bien pas assez basse pour que ne le perçoive pas.

'J'ai entendu ça', dis-je.

'Tu étais sensé l'entendre', dit-elle en souriant. 'Finissons simplement notre patrouille tu veux. Je serais heureuse de me débarrasser de toi, Malefoy.'

'Clair. Impatient que toi et ta sale tronche soyez hors de vue.'

Nous nous arrêtons et nous regardons dangereusement. Il semble que nous faisons souvent ces derniers temps.

Nous passons devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle pour notre dernier tour. Aussitôt nos devoirs finis, Granger ne passe pas simplement devant comme nous l'avons fait ces trois dernières heures mais elle revient sur ses pas pour regarder l'entrée.

La porte de leur salle commune est couverte d'une tapisserie colorée qui semble fragile et facile à casser, mais lorsqu'on s'approche on constate qu'elle est faite dans un matériau proche de l'acier, et qui ne devient une porte qu'une fois le mot de passe prononcé.

'Ingénieux', dit Granger en examinant la tapisserie. 'Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant.'

'Pas que ça m'étonne, avec tes imbéciles de moldus de parents', dis-je, prenant l'opportunité de la provoquer. Elle est plutôt jolie lorsqu'elle s'énerve, vous savez.

Elle me lance le regard furieux auquel je m'attendais. 'Ferme-la, Malefoy', dit-elle. 'Ou je vais te faire ce que Fol-Œil a fait et te faire sauter tout au long du couloir –sans te transformer en furet d'abord'.

'Serait-ce une menace Granger ?', dis-je doucement.

'C'en est une, en effet,' répond-elle sur le même ton.

Je souris malicieusement, ce qui ne la rend que plus énervée. 'Je suppose que je devrais trembler de peur … sale Sang-de-bourbe.'

Elle le regarde méchamment. 'le simple fait que ton cher père soit à Azkaban, ne te donne pas le droit d'insulter les gens.'

Mes yeux s'enflamment. Idiote de Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de mon père étant à Azkaban ? Elle ne sait pas comme il souffre, et bien que je me fiche totalement de lui, l'embarras dans lequel il a plongé ma famille est énorme. Nous avons eu de la chance l'été dernier que les médias ne viennent pas rôder autour de notre propriété. Mère s'est presque évanouie lorsqu'elle a entendu que Père avait été envoyé à Azkaban pour être partisan de Voldemort, bien que je suspecte que ce fut plus par honte que par amour.

'T'as fini ? Et quelle excuse as-tu pour parler de mon père étant à Azkaban ?', dis-je à voix basse, m'avançant d'un pas vers elle à chaque mot, et bientôt elle se retrouve plaquée au mur. Son visage délicat se colore et elle retient sa respiration comme je pose mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, sur le mur.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais … !', commence-t-elle à dire, mais je la coupe en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Puis, je m'approche de son visage, nos lèvres à maintenant mois de cinq centimètres de distance, puis je me détourne lentement de sa bouche vers son oreille gauche. Encore plus près de son oreille.

'Ne parle plus jamais de mon père. Tu m'entends Granger ?', je murmure. Elle renifle d'un air méprisant mais ne dit rien. Pas de réponde, hein ? Il semble que je doive pousser un peu plus mon attitude menaçante.

Mes lèvres touchent son oreille, et elle fait un bruit choqué assez drôle. Plutôt inhabituel. En général, quand je fais ça à n'importe quelle autre fille, elles seraient déjà entrain de gémir comme si rien d'autre n'était plus important. Ce qui en général me refroidit tout de suite. Cependant, Granger n'est pas ce genre de fille, et elle ne fait un bruit. 'Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse', je murmure, soufflant délibérément sur la peau de la courbe de son cou. Bien que cela soit apparemment suffisamment provoquant, car elle se reprend et me repousse soudainement avec force. Je souris narquoisement en la voyant dégainer sa baguette et me menacer, ses yeux remplis de surprise et de colère.

'As-tu apprécié, Granger ?, je demande, les yeux. En fait, j'avais plutôt peur de ce que Granger pourrais faire avec sa baguette. Elle est une foutue intello après tout. Je ne veux pas risquer de finir avec le visage couvert de furoncles verts ou autre chose de ce genre.

'Tu aimerais bien', dit-elle, rangeant sa baguette, le visage froid et plus du tout rouge. Intérieurement, je soupire de soulagement qu'elle ait arrêté de me menacer de sa baguette. 'Tu refais ça, et je te tue de mes propres mains, je le jure. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas 

envoyé un bon maléfice agissant jusqu'au milieu de la semaine prochaine immédiatement, est que je suis Préfète'.

'Oui, oui, parle', dis-je légèrement. 'J'me barre. Dis bonjour à Potty et la Belette de ma part, et dit à la Belette que j'espère qu'il restera malade aussi longtemps que possible'.

'Hein,' dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. 'Oui, oui c'est ça, furet-machintruc. _Lumos_ !'

Puis elle s'en va, remontant les couloirs sombres en dehors de la lumière de nos baguettes.

_Furet-machintruc_ ? Je souris d'un air satisfait et me dirige dans la direction opposée –vers les donjons et la salle commune de Serpentard, je pourrais enfin avoir un peu de repos bien mérité.

Je pense qu'aujourd'hui à été plein de rebondissements. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous tentez de séduire votre pire ennemie vous savez.

* * *

**Soooo, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?? **

**bisous à tous.**

**Cally. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Désolée !!! **_Je n'ai pas d'autre mot. Cela fait presque 3mois que je n'ai pas Mis à jour. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je reviens cependant en force avec un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau plan mitonné par Hermione. Je ne ferais pas de RaR pour ce chapitre, vos dernières reviews datent d'il y a trop longtemps. Mais sachez que je les ai toutes lues. _

_Bises à tous et bonne lecture. _

**Let's get in !! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Hermione.**

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient juste de se passer.

Malefoy m'a fait son numéro de charme. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Il a tenté de me séduire.

Bien, en fait, c'était plus des menaces que de la séduction. Mais quand même. Pas que je craque pour ce machin ou quoi que se soit d'autre –quelles drôles d'idées vous avez parfois, vous. Bien sûr que je n'ai pas craqué pour lui. Qui pensez-vous que je sois ? Pansy ? Lavande ? Parvati ? Non, non, non, je n'aurai pas le béguin pour Malefoy, jamais de la vie, je l'assure !

Mais c'était définitivement très choquant, tout de même. Je connaissais le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais dans l'estomac après que Ron soit tombé malade n'était pas juste une crampe. Je savais que parce que Ron était malade, cela signifiait un changement de préfet. Et comme Dumbledore nous rabâche encore et toujours l'unité des maisons (pas que je ne sois pas d'accord avec lui, mais vous devez admettre que ce discours devient un peu ennuyant après un moment), j'ai suspecté que le remplaçant serait un Serpentard. Après tout, qui ne savait pas que les deux maisons ayant le plus besoin de s'unir étaient Griffondor et Serpentard ? Si vous enfermiez deux personnes, venant chacun d'une des deux maisons, dans une pièce et reveniez une heure après, vous les trouveriez sûrement entrain de se lancer des maléfices et des Sortilèges Impardonnables l'un sur l'autre.

Et qui étaient les préfets de Serpentard ? Parkinson et Malefoy, je pense. Oui, c'est ça. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas me laisser patrouiller avec cette vache-plus-idiote-qu'un-troll-endormi plutôt qu'avec cet horrible furet –bien, pas horrible mais stupide et arrogant.

Je suppose que si j'avais passé trois heures avec Pansy, j'aurais probablement eu droit à trois heures d'éloges de Malefoy. Canon, sexy-

Séducteur.

Yeurk !!

Rien que de penser au tour de garde d'hier soir me fait trembler d'horreur. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Malefoy m'ait boquée contre un mur et m'a presque embrassée.

Pouah !

_'Ca va 'Mione ?',_ me demande-t-on. _'Tu as une expression étrange sur le visage…'_

Je me reconnecte à la réalité et souris à Harry. _'Aucun problème Harry. Je vais bien.'_

_'Si tu le dis'_, dit-il._ 'Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron ira bien maintenant'_. Il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

_'Tu as raison'_, dis-je, roulant des yeux. C'était hier que Ron s'était évanoui à cause de son allergie au pollen de Botrucs, et parce que Mme Pomfresh nous avez dit que nous pourrions revenir le chercher, que nous nous trouvons là maintenant. Nous nous arrêtons à la porte de l'infirmerie et je frappe à la porte. Après quelques secondes, Mme Pomfresh ouvre et nous jauge du regard.

_'Ah ! vous deux. Les amis de Mr Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?'_

Harry acquiesce. Je réprime un bâillement. J'ai eu une soirée mouvementée et me suis couchée assez tard la nuit dernière –ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, en pensant à Malefoy et me réveillant avec un nouveau plan pour le blesser. J'en ai un n tête à l'instant même. Il est dans la poche, sur un autre morceau de mon journal.

_-- Plan 2 : Casser quelques uns des os de Malefoy, hohoho. _

_Quand : lorsqu'il n'est ni dans sa salle commune, ni dans une salle de classe. _

_Pourquoi : pour ce qu'il … ce qu'il m'a fait la nuit dernière. _

_Comment : aurai besoin de l'aide de Peeves pour cette tâche. Qu'il porte quelque chose de lourd et de le lâcher sur Malefoy. Pas trop fort non plus –je ne veux pas le tuer. Pas encore. _

Je ris sournoisement en imaginant la scène : Malefoy, criant et agrippant son membre cassé, pendant que Peeves se moque de lui avant de filer.

Soudain je me rends compte que Harry et Mme Pomfresh me regardent avec de drôle d'expressions. _'Tout va bien, Miss Granger ?'_, demande-t-elle. J'approuve d'un mouvement de tête rapide, poursuivant dans le silence. Comment ai-je pu à nouveau me plonger dans mes pensées devant les autres ? Si cela continue ainsi, ma réputation sera ruinée. Oh, quelle honte.

Lorsqu'elle s'en va pour réveiller Ron, Harry se tourne vers moi._ 'Etais-tu entrain de penser à un nouveau plan pour tuer Malefoy à l'instant ?_ murmure-t-il.

_'Bien … oui'_, j'admets en grognant. _'La nuit dernière, il –je veux dire, je dois lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce parce qu'il …. Pour quelque chose'._

Harry arque un sourcil. _'T'as-t-il fait passer un mauvais moment pendant que vous patrouilliez hier soir ?'_, me demande-t-il, un ton vicieux dans la voix. _'Parce que si c'est le cas, alors tu peux compter sur moi et Ron pour te venger.'_

Je ris. _'Non, merci beaucoup Harry. C'est pour ça que la liste est faite. Je veux me débarrasser de lui par moi-même.'_

_'Oh',_ dit-il, semblant un tantinet effrayé. _'Ne sois juste pas trop violente Hermione. Nous ne voulons pas que notre meilleure amie devienne une folle sanguinaire ou autre.'_

_'Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien pour moi'_, dis-je d'un ton léger. Une folle sanguinaire, en effet !

Une minute plus tard, Mme Pomfresh revient avec Ron, qui parait fatigué mais content de nous voir. Après que nous ayons quitté l'aile de l'infirmerie, Ron nous raconte ce qu'il lui est arrivé lorsqu'il s'est évanoui.

_' … je me suis soudainement senti très mal, et je pense que j'ai commencé à répéter les choses'_. Harry et moi nous échangeons un regard, souriant au souvenir de comment Ron était devenu à propos de laver mon haut. Ce qui me fait me rappeler que je devrai m'en occuper bientôt._ 'Et alors d'un coup, le trou noir. C'était effrayant –je pensais que j'étais entrain de mourir ou quelque chose comme ça.'_

_'Comment s'est passé ton séjour à l'infirmerie ?'_, je lui demande.

_'Ca allait… je veux dire, Mme Pomfresh est sympa et tout, mais j'ai principalement dormi et elle me donnait des potions à boire toute la nuit. C'est tout'_, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

_'Heureux que ça aille bien'_, dit Harry. _'J'ai bien cru que tu allais y passer. C'était presque si ta salive ne moussait pas quand nous t'avons amené ici.'_

Ron s'essuie la bouche d'un air absent. _'Non, je vais bien maintenant.'_

Notre prochain cours est herbologie, et nous marchons vers les serres. _'Est-ce que ça ira en herbologie, avec toutes les plantes et tout ça ? Tu ne t'évanouiras pas encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?'_, demande Harry.

_'Hey, j'suis pas en sucre',_ se plaint-il. _'Et de toute façon, Mme Pomfresh a dit que j'irais bien pour l'herbologie.'_

Nous sommes dans la serre 3 aujourd'hui. Plusieurs plantes à l'aspect dangereux avec des dents acérées dirigées vers sont accrochées tout le long du mur du fond, et le Professeur Chourave nous a trouvé du travail bien loin d'elles. Je suis heureuse ; je ne veux pas manquer Malefoy se faisant frapper par Peeves, bien que si je dois aller à l'infirmerie, je saurais s'il a été blessé ou non.

_'Aujourd'hui nous allons nous pencher sur la préparation de potions à base de Mandragore',_ déclara Chourave à la classe lorsque tous les Griffondors et Poufsouffles sont arrivés._ 'Qui peut me dire à quoi servent ces potions ?'_

Bien entendu, je le sais. Même si je n'ai pas lu grand-chose là-dessus, je devrais savoir, puisque la potion a été utilisé sur moi en deuxième année. Je lève la main rapidement. Personne ne semble surpris. _'Oui, Miss Granger ?'_

_'La potion de Mandragore est utilisé pour ramener les personnes pétrifiées à la vie',_ dis-je. _'Mais elle est aussi utilisée pour ranimer ceux qui ont été touchés par le cris d'une jeune pousse de mandragore. De plus, cela peut être dangereux si une personne saine en prend, à cause de bactéries spéciales que la plante contient.'_

_'Correct. 10 points pour Griffondor'_, dit le professeur joyeusement. _'Bien que la potion ne ferait rien de plus que de plonger dans le coma une personne saine pendant quelques jours –ça ne la tuerait pas ni ne la rendrait malade.'_

_'Aujourd'hui nous allons couper les pousses des adultes et les placer sur un plateau. Mettez vos cache-oreilles, et ne les retirez que lorsque je vous le direz. Les adultes n'ont pas besoin d'être tirés hors de leurs pots pour que leur cri soit dangereux.'_

Nous nous empressons de mettre nos cache-oreilles qui ne sont pas touffus et roses, comme d'habitude, et regardons avec intérêt le Professeur Chourave soulever le couvercle du pot qui contient les mandragores. Aussitôt, toutes les plantes, même celles aux dents les plus aiguisées, se pelotonnent sur elles-mêmes.

Mes pensées commencent à se connecter entre elles comme je la regarde. Potion de Mandragore…. Mortel… Malefoy… boire…

Le reste du cours passe comme dans un brouillard. Tout comme en Sortilèges, qui est le cours suivant celui de Botanique, je ne parviens pas à me concentrer et bloque sur comment je pourrais utiliser la potion de Mandragore sur Malefoy. Il ne serait simplement que dans le coma, comme Chourave l'a dit. Il ne mourrait pas, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Après le déjeuner, nous avons environ une demi-heure de temps libre. J'ai dit à Peeves que ce serait le bon moment pour faire … ce qu'il a à faire, donc j'ai mis de côté l'idée de la potion et me suis plutôt concentrer sur le plan déjà en court.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, rien ne s'est encore passé et la frustration me monte à la tête. Qu'est-ce que Peeves peut-il bien être entrain de faire ? J'avais prétendu être le Baron Sanglant lorsque je lui ai demandé ce matin (j'avais emprunté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry), alors il ne devrait pas ignorer ma requête. Je me lève. _'Je vais aux toilettes'_, mentis-je. Je me sens mal de mentir à mes amis, mais je devais m'assurer de ce que faisait Peeves et Malefoy. _'Je reviens vite._'

_'Ok'_, dit Harry, et Ron acquiesce. Aucun des deux ne parait suspicieux, et je me presse de sortir.

Après avoir demandé à tout le monde, je découvre que Peeves avait été aperçu entrain de porter un gros chandelier à travers les couloirs près de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il doit sûrement être entrain de chercher Malefoy, je pense. Je me dirige dans sa direction, juste pour être sûre.

Lorsque j'atteins le couloir, je trouve Malefoy sortant avec Pansy de la salle de Métamorphose. Devoir de Préfet de Serpentard ? j'imagine, et marche dans leur direction nonchalamment, l'image même de l'innocence. Tout ce qu'il me manque, se serait une couronne de fleurs. Quand je m'approche d'eux deux, Malefoy me regarde en coin tandis que je roule des yeux. _'Sang de bourbe'_, dit-il. Je suppose que c'est sa façon de dire bonjour.

_'Furet'_ je rétorque. Il s'arrête, et me fixe, ignorant Pansy qui est suspendue à son bras et qui m'assassine du regard. Je suppose que c'est ça façon de soutenir Malefoy.

Soudainement, j'entends un craquement, et Peeves se matérialise d'un coup derrière Malefoy, portant le chandelier. Exactement ce que les autres avaient dit. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et Malefoy regarde avec confusion ce que je fixe par-dessus son épaule. Il se tourne à moitié mais n'a pas le temps de finir son mouvement que le chandelier s'écrase sur son dos et l'envoie valser au sol – sur moi.

_'Hahaha !'_ se marre Peeves comme un dément. _'Désolé de ça Malefoy ! C'tait un horrible accident, tu vois'_. Et avec un second caquètement, il s'enfuit, laissant les débris du chandelier en un tas à côté de nous.

Maintenant que Peeves est parti, il n'y a plus qu'un seul problème à résoudre – Malefoy. Je suis compressée au sol, sous lui, alors j'essaie de le pousser sur le côté.

_'Dégage de sur moi !'_ je lui crie.

_'Impossible'_, me répond-il, une douloureuse expression sur le visage. _'Je crois que je me suis cassé le dos…'_

Une petite foule s'était déjà réunie autour de nous, bien qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop parce qu'il semble que s'ils essayaient, les bougies se jetteraient d'elles-même sur la foule. Enchantées ? Qui sait.

_'Je m'en fiche !'_ je lui dis à voix basse. _'Barre-toi de sur moi tout seul. Je me fiche si cela signifie te casser encore plus le dos.'_

Il me regarde avec un petit air satisfait. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas aussi mal qu'il le prétende. _'Ne me dis pas que cette position t'est inconfortable'_, murmure-t-il. La foule rigole stupidement et les filles paraissent envieuses de ma situation. Il semblerait que la plupart d'entre elles aimerait échanger sa place avec moi sur l'instant. Je soupire.

Nous sommes dans une position plutôt gênante. Les bras de Malefoy sont appuyés sur les miens, avec pas mal de force, et sa tête repose sur mon épaule, avec le dessus de son crâne sous mon menton. Mes jambes sont coincées car les deux siennes sont sur les côtés extérieurs des miennes. Mon dernier espoir de me débarrasser de lui serait de le faire tomber sur le côté – ce qui provoquerait des dégâts considérables- ou d'attendre qu'un professeur le fasse pour moi.

_'Où sont les professeurs lorsque l'on a besoin d'eux ?'_, je me plains après dix bonnes minutes de torture. _'J'attends encore cinq minutes – s'ils n'arrivent pas, alors je me dégagerais par moi-même.'_

_'Comme si tu pouvais'_, ricana Malefoy, du défi dans la voix.

Je le regarde. _'Ton dos t'a-t-il jamais vraiment fait souffrir ?'_ je demande. Autant je le déteste, autant je ne veux pas vraiment le faire devenir paraplégique.

_'Pourquoi ne le découvrirais-tu pas ?'_, répond-il, complaisant.

_'Pourquoi ne te décides-tu pas finalement à essayer de te dégager de sur moi, si ton dos n'est pas cassé ?'_ je réplique. Je tente de croiser mes bras de frustration, mais je ne peux pas tant que je suis bloquée dans cette position. Je le pousse un peu, mais cela ne le fait pas du tout bouger, si ce n'est sa tête qui penche maintenant d'un côté, si bien que le dessus de sa tête est maintenant au niveau de mon nez et son visage faisant face au sol.

_'Aïe'_, se plaint-il. _'Essaye de faire doucement, s'il te plait, Granger.'_

J'étouffe une exclamation. Douce ? Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, j'essayerai probablement de doucement le pousser, mais puisque c'est Malefoy, je décide de ne pas m'en inquiéter. J'entends la voix en colère de Pansy dans la foule, me disant de ne pas blesser son 'Drago chéri'.

Je souris. _'Drago chéri, hein ?'_

_'La ferme'_, me dit-il méchamment. _'On s'en fout de Parkinson – elle est la reine des noms ridicules.'_

Malgré les circonstances, je ris. Il me regarde, et tente de se dégager par lui-même. Se portant lui-même en prenant appui de sa main sur le sol, il essaye de se pousser de sur moi avec son autre main en la posant sur mon épaule – et elle atterrit sur ma poitrine. Mes yeux s'agrandisse de stupeur, et lui en semble surpris. _'Quoi ?'_ dit-il, ennuyé de mon expression. Il réalise alors où est sa main et il pâlit, si cela était possible pour lui.

_'Esp-espèce de pervers !'_ je crie, le giflant. Le choque le fait tomber à la renverse et retomber sur le sol. La foule s'exclame en 'ooooh' et 'aaaah', et plusieurs filles se précipitent vers Malefoy qui reste étendu là, geignant pathétiquement. Je me lève rapidement, et me frotte de partout. _'Beurk'_ je fais d'un air dégoûté tout bas. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il serait cette sorte de profiteur.

Bien, c'était un accident. Il ne savait même pas où était placée sa main avant que l'expression de mon visage ne le lui fasse comprendre.

Lentement, je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il croise mes yeux et me jette un regard d'excuse.

Quoi ? Malefoy, qui s'excuse ? J'en doute. Je cligne des yeux, et son expression est redevenue ce masque de suffisance habituel. Je secoue la tête comme le Professeur Anderson –Défense contre les Forces du Mal- se précipite vers lui et conjure un brancard. Alors, elle s'en va, le brancard flottant mollement derrière elle.

_'Fiou'_ dis-je, me souriant à moi-même comme je me retourne à l'endroit où j'ai laissé Harry et Ron. _'Voilà qui est fait.'_

Il n'y avait que cette partie de main-sur-la-poitrine qui ne me plaisait pas. Et bien sûr, tout le fait d'avoir-été-coincé-sous-le-jouet-sexuel-de-Serpentard. Glups…

* * *

NdA : Ne vous inquiétez pas les gens, ce n'était qu'un accident :D Je ne ferais jamais de Drago un pervers peloteur. Naaaaan !

NdT : Et bien voilà arrivée la fin :D

Dans les reviews précédentes quelqu'un me demandait ce que signifiait les mots soulignés. L'auteur dit que se sont les mots accentués à l'oral. Evidemment à l'écrit ça semble un peu bizarre, mais sachez juste que quand vous lisez, il faut mettre une intonation de plus sur ces mots-ci.

Bref, une petite reviews ... Je ne quémande pas aujourd'hui, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir à mort et de me punir ainsi ^^.

**Cally. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde !! Oui oui, les updates datent d'il y a un moment, mais je suis toujours sur cette histoire. Je voulais prendre de l'avance dans mes traductions -ce que j'ai fait- pour ne pas être bloquée au moment des publications. **

**Bref. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plait à de nouvelles personnes (great to see you there !) & j'espère que les anciens lecteurs n'auront pas été trop découragés à cause de l'absence -quelque peu- prolongée de mises à jour. C'est maintenant chose faite !! **

**Je repars dans quelques jours en Angleterre pour 4mois, pour être une nouvelle fois fille aupair (mais dans une nouvelle famille) donc j'aurais assez le temps cet été pour traduire encore et encore :) J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé une autre histoire à traduire après celle-ci. **

**Bisous à tous. x **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ginny.**

Il s'est passé un truc très bizarre cette année.

Malefoy est devenu … torride.

Maintenant, ce n'est pas comme s'il était le seul. Je veux dire, bien sûr, Malefoy n'était pas laid l'an passé. Mais il n'était pas exactement beau à en damner un Saint, non plus. Il était juste un peu plus beau que la moyenne quand on y prêtait attention – je dirais qu'il était presque aussi beau qu'Harry, peut-être, mais d'une façon différente. Harry était d'une beauté innocente, alors que Malefoy était d'une beauté insolente. Mais bien sûr, Harry aussi est devenu un garçon très mignon, pas vraiment très sensible au sujet des filles, mais un super garçon tout de même. Et il y avait le fait qu'Harry Potter était celui qui a survécu. Alors Malefoy ne pourrait pas vraiment faire le poids.

Mais cette année … dès qu'il est descendu du train pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le festin – bam ! les filles se pressaient autour de lui. Les filles de Serpentards, en tout cas. Le reste d'entre nous avait trop de dignité pour 'se presser' autour de Malefoy. Et j'avais Harry. Alors le mieux que nous pouvions faire était de baver.

J'espère vraiment qu'Harry ne m'a pas vue regarder Malefoy. Je préfèrerais mourir si Harry, entre tous, m'avait captée louchant sur notre pire ennemi.

Mais bien sûr, Parvati et Lavande n'ont pas autant de retenue. Elles regardent et rient tellement bêtement que ça me dégoûte presque. Parfois je me demande si le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en les plaçant à Griffondor ces deux-là. La plupart du temps, elles agissent comment de vraies petites Serpentardes.

'Ohmondieu, Ginny ! N'as-tu pas encore vu Malefoy ?' avait jailli Parvati comme nous nous rendions aux dortoirs après le trajet en train et le festin. 'Il est, genre, trop canon !'

'Je ne voudrais même pas imaginer l'avoir pour moi seule toute une nuit, si vous voyez c'que je veux dire', s'exclama Lavande, ricanant avec sa copine.

'Je vois parfaitement où tu veux en venir. Maintenant s'il vous plait, je voudrais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit !' et je refermai la porte, soupirant et secouant la tête. Les ados aujourd'hui...

Autre chose de particulier, Hermione ne semble pas le moins du monde affectée par l'apparence de Malefoy. Chaque fois qu'elle le croise, elle ne rougit pas comme la quasi-totalité des filles. Elle reste simplement elle-même, l'insultant comme avant chaque fois que cela est possible, tandis que les filles, qui avaient pour habitude de faire de même, sont maintenant soudainement à court d'insultes et minaudent simplement devant lui.

La chose la plus étrange que j'ai entendu de Ron et d'Harry, pourtant, est qu'Hermione serait apparemment entrain de planifier la mort de Malefoy. Non mais ! Elle a perdu la tête ? Je suspecte que les garçons ont un peu exagéré lorsqu'ils m'en ont parlé, mais quand même… essayer de tuer quelqu'un ? Ce n'est tellement pas hermionesque. Mais alors encore, la personne en question est Drago Malefoy, alias le jouet sexuel de Serpentard, et le pire ennemi d'Harry ici à Poudlard. La seule personne qui rende Dudley idiot et doux comme un agneau. Comme si c'était possible.

Et donc, maintenant je suis là dans la foule, près de la salle de Métamorphose. Figée devant le spectacle devant moi.

Malefoy, étalé de tout son long sur Hermione, tous deux dans des positions assez gênantes. Le dos de Drago semble blessé, et Hermione a une drôle d'expression sur le visage ; comme si elle appréciait cela, mais que cela l'ennuyait de l'apprécier. Et il y avait une pointe de dégoût, aussi. Malefoy semble juste souffrir le martyr.

Dans le peu de temps que je suis restée ici, j'ai entendu plusieurs versions de ce qu'il se serait passé. Une fille blonde m'a dit que Drago avait croisé Hermione dans le couloir, et que soudainement il lui avait sauté dessus et essayé de la déshabiller. Toutefois, je trouve cela très peu probable, et j'ai laissé la fille fantasmer toute seule. Un autre garçon, un troisième année, je pense, m'a dit qu'une armure ensorcelée avait essayée de tuer Hermione et que Drago s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger, d'où le dos cassé. C'était plus facile d'imaginer Malefoy se bidonnant se le côté pendant que l'armure essayait de blesser Hermione. Pas que ce soit une pensée très sympa, et aucune des deux versions n'expliquaient le chandelier cassé à leurs pieds.

La théorie la plus probable qui expliquerait pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol serait que Peeves ait frappé Malefoy avec le chandelier, le brisant ainsi que le dos de Malefoy dans le même temps. Qu'Hermione ait été en face de lui, marchant, et qu'il lui serait tombé dessus. Cela m'a été dit par un septième année à l'aspect sérieux.

Soudainement, Hermione crie et gifle le pauvre garçon au dos cassé. Il s'effondra sur un mur et geint de douleur. Hermione se relève, s'essuie, et ignorant Malefoy, lui tourne le dos et se fraie un chemin dans la foule. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, ses yeux s'élargissent. Elle se presse vers moi et m'entraine au prochain couloir. Je note que les filles dans la foule se précipitent vers Drago comme Hermione s'en va.

'Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là à regarder ?' demande-t-elle lorsque nous nous arrêtons de marcher, une pointe d'embarras dans la voix.

'Oh, environ depuis deux minutes. Pas vraiment très longtemps. J'étais sur le chemin de mon cours de Potions.' Je lui tapote l'épaule. 'Ne t'inquiète pas. Vous deux ne paraissiez pas douteux.' Ouais, pas douteux comme lui-étendu-sur-toi ne semble pas douteux.

Elle inspire. 'Ce n'est pas ce qui m'effraie ! toute la foule nous a vu étendus là. Je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ce qu'on pense de moi. Mais …' elle regarde alentour, et termine dans un murmure : 'N'as-tu, hum, rien vu avant que je ne le gifle ?'

Je réfléchis un instant. J'ai vu Malefoy essayer de bouger et de se relever pour se dégager de sur Hermione, mais rien d'autre. Je fais non de la tête. 'Non', dis-je sincèrement. Hermione soupire de soulagement. 'Pourquoi ? S'est-il en fait passé quelque chose entre vous deux ?' je demande, souriant, rusée. 'Oh Hermione. Tu m'exaspère. Au moins choisis un meilleur angle d'attaque la prochaine fois.'

Elle rougit et me regarde. 'Il ne s'est rien passé ! Je demandais juste un avis extérieur pour savoir à quoi cela ressemblait.'

'Je pensais que tu ne t'inquiétais pas de l'effet extérieur que cela avait', je lui demande, confuse.

Elle fait un geste impatient de la tête. 'C'est pas l'important. Je dois aller retrouver Ron et Harry.'

'Ouais, ils te cherchaient. Tu ferais bien d'y aller.'

Hermione acquiesce. 'Ok. Salut, Ginny !'

'Salut,' je dis comme elle disparait au coin suivant. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Hermione ne semble pas prête de me le dire, alors je n'ai plus qu'à prendre mes informations d'une autre source.

Quelques jours après, lorsque Malefoy eut complètement retrouvé de sa blessure au dos et se tenant dans sa posture habituelle, je marche vers la salle commune après le diner et surprend une conversation entre Harry, Ron et Hermione parlant à voix basses de quelque chose. Je me rapproche doucement, jusqu'à ce que je puisse entendre des bouts de la conversation.

'-semble parfaitement rétabli –'

' -qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant –'

' -prochain plan, mec –'

' -évidemment, il ne se vengera pas –'

' -enge ? J'en doute sérieusement –'

' -on sait jamais –'

' -oh, du calme, Ron –'

' -…me ? Tu es là, prévoyant de blesser Malefoy encore, et tu me demandes de me cal –'

' -Ron, Hermione n'est pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de l'école pour rien –'

' -…rci, Harry –'

' -…rien –'

' –alors tu penses vraiment à aller verser de la potion de Mandragore dans son jus de –'

'-chuuuut ! Es-tu obligé de le dire si fort-'

'-désolé, mais vas-tu vraiment le faire-'

'-il semblerait bien-'

'-il semblerait bien ! C'est du sérieux, on est entrain de parler de plonger Malefoy dans le coma là-'

'Ahem !' dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge. J'en avais entendu assez. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à propos de potion de Mandragore et plonger Malefoy dans le coma ?' Tous les trois lèvent les yeux vers moi, alertes, des expressions coupables sur le visage.

'Oh, hum, salut Ginny !' dit Harry, un poil trop fort. Un sourire peu naturel figé sur le visage.

'De quoi parliez-vous ?' je demande, l'air suspicieux.

Ron roule des yeux. 'Ne sois pas si embêtante Ginny. Barre-toi.'

'Ca ne marchera pas avec moi' je rétorque. Je n'ai pas oublié que la dernière fois il m'a chassée quand Harry avait voulu leur dire quelque chose de privé. A propos de Vous-Savez-Qui, sans aucun doute. Pas que cela est été nécessaire –après tout, qui a été celui possédé par lui en première année ? 'Pourquoi allez-vous mettre de la potion de Mandragore dans la boisson de Drago Malefoy ?'

Hermione lança un regard à Ron. 'Je t'avais bien dit pas si fort !' siffle-t-elle, et puis se tourne vers moi, en souriant. 'Oh, nous plaisantions juste. Tu sais à quel point nous aimons plaisanter avec ce genre de chose. Après tout, nous le détestons réellement.'

Je croise les bras, montrant que je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger avant qu'ils ne me disent la vérité. Ron connait cette posture et soupire. 'Hermione – elle ne va pas bouger.'

'Ginny… s'il te plait,' dit Harry, avec un regard doux. 'Nous ne voulons pas t'impliquer là-dedans'. J'ai presque failli me faire avoir là, mais mon désir d'avoir une réponse me reprend.

'Non. Je m'en fiche. Dites-moi juste ! vous trois me cachez toujours des trucs. Ce n'est pas juste. J'ai déjà 15ans. Seulement un an plus jeune que vous !' Je frappe du pied. 'Pourquoi pensez-vous sans arrêt que vous êtes vraiment plus grands que moi, et me tenez écartée de tout ?'

Hermione soupire et se masse les tempes. 'C'est bon, Ginny. Tu as gagné. Je vais te dire ce que nous allons…'

'Tu es sûre, 'Mione ?' demande Harry, inquiet. 'Es-tu sûre de vouloir donner à Ginny un tel poids à porter ?'

'Arrête de faire sonner cela comme si c'était quelque chose de vraiment très sérieux ! J'essaye simplement de garder Malefoy à l'infirmerie, c'est tout.' Hermione se frotte les yeux lourdement. 'La façon dont vous deux en parlez… cela sonne comme si j'allais assassiner quelqu'un ou quelque chose comme ça.'

Je la regarde. 'Garder Malefoy à l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'

L'explication que j'en ai eu après cela est le plan le plus outrageant que je n'ai jamais entendu, mais pourtant cela a un peu de sens. Se débarrasser de Malefoy pour quelques jours à chaque fois, en le blessant, nous laisserait un peu de repos sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'Hagrid étant insulté, nous recevant des sorts quotidiennement dans les couloirs. Mais le fait que ce soit Hermione –l'intelligente, le rat de bibliothèque Hermione- qui ait pensé à tout cela, était un peu incroyable.

'Donc tu es en train de dire… que Hermione était celle qui a décidé de faire cela ?' je demande lentement, osant à peine en croire mes oreilles.

'Ouais. Celle-là même,' dit Ron, montrant Hermione du doigt, qui sourit.

'Cela sonne un peu farfelu, mais il le mérite vraiment' dit-elle.

'Et ce truc de Peeves brisant le chandelier sur le dos de Malefoy … C'était de toi aussi ?'

'Oui', elle acquiesce. 'J'ai empreinté la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et je me suis arrangée pour persuader Peeves de le faire en me faisant passer pour le Baron Sanglant. Tu sais comme il est effrayé par le Baron. Il est la seul personne –ou fantôme- à laquelle Peeves obéit en fait tout le temps.'

Je m'assoie lourdement dans un fauteuil 'Waou… Mais je dois dire, le plan était assez ingénieux.'

'C'est le second plan, Hermione a loupé le prem-aïe !' Ron se plaint comme Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le derrière de la tête.

'Tais-toi ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler de ça, Ron !' siffle-t-elle, le fixant. Ron s'excuse.

'Pourquoi es-tu si sensible à propos de cette fois-là, de toute façon ?' demande Harry curieusement. Hermione déplace son regard laser vers lui et il se précipite. 'Non, oublie…'

'Bien, je vais me coucher,' dit Hermione, souriant d'un air léger, tout en donnant à Ron un drôle de regard que je ne peux pas complètement comprendre. 'A demain ! Et Ginny – ne t'occupe pas de cela. Laisse-nous faire !', et avec un dernier signe de la main, elle disparait vers le dortoir des filles de sixième année.

Harry, Ron et moi restons assis là pour un moment encore. Puis Ron s'excuse rapidement –quelque chose en rapport avec notre mère lui ayant dit de se coucher plus tôt le soir- et s'en va. Alors maintenant ce n'est plus que Harry et moi. Seul dans la salle commune encore. J'essaye de penser à quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, mais mon esprit a décidé de choisir ce moment précis pour faire grève.

'Alors … qu'en penses-tu ?'

Je cille. 'Que je pense quoi sur quoi ?'

'Les plans, bien sûr.'

'Oh…' Je pourrais me tuer tout de suite. Quelle question stupide ! C'est évident à propos de quoi Harry me parlait. 'Hum… bizarre ?'

Harry acquiesce. 'Ouais… bizarre est le mot juste. Bien que j'espère vraiment qu'Hermione réussisse. C'était sympa de ne pas avoir Malefoy nous poursuivant partout ces derniers jours. Et nous devons tout ça à Hermione.'

'Vrai,' lui accorde-je. Punaise, n'y avait-il rien de mieux à dire que cela ? Un silence plutôt gênant s'en suit.

'Alors… A demain aussi, Ginny,' dit-il gêné, et se lève. Je me lève rapidement aussi.

'Oh ! Euh oui. Je dois y aller, aussi.' Comme je lui passe juste devant, sa main effleure la mienne, et je pars. Je me tourne doucement et lui lance un regard interrogatif.

'Désolé.' Dit-il timidement. Je sourie et me dirige vers mon dortoir, où je revête ma chemise de nuit et me plonge dans mon lit, pensant à cette soirée. Désolé ? Pourquoi était-il désolé réellement ? S'il ne l'a pas fait par accident … puis ce petit touché de main aurait pu signifier des tonnes de choses. Je me sourie à moi-même, et tombe endormie serrant l'oreiller dans mes bras avec espoir.

* * *

**Ayé chapitre vérifié (je pense que plus rien ne cloche) et posté. **

**J'spr que ça vous plait toujours. Il y en a encore pas mal en réserve. Je crois que je viens de traduire un chapitre avec le plan n°4. Je crois. **

**Bref. Petites reviews chers fanfictionneurs ? **

**Cally x **


End file.
